


Зоркое сердце

by chernoyada



Series: Макси и иллюстрации [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: На постоялом дворе близ Герле Валентин встречает слепого музыканта, в котором узнает Арно Савиньяка. Арно соглашается сыграть для недавно овдовевшей Ирэны Придд; теперь их с Валентином пути сходятся в одну стезю.
Series: Макси и иллюстрации [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В расступающейся тьме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901020) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Xb31HkR/1-518.jpg)

  
  


20-й день Летних Молний 398 года К.С.  
Мариенбургский тракт в окрестностях Герле

— Кошки их задери! — разразился вдруг руганью Дирк. — На волосок разминулись!

Машинально потирая недавно ушибленное колено, Арно спросил: 

— Нас кто-то опередил?

— Если бы "кто-то", — в сердцах сплюнул Дирк. — С торговцем потеснились бы, без обид и раздоров. А теперь не видать нам ни красивых девок… — он осекся. Арно решил, что Дирк, наверное, косится на него, смутившись оговоркой, и беззаботно улыбнулся. — Ни девок, говорю, ни какой-никакой каморки втридорога. Отправят на сеновал и накажут своими рожами господских лошадок не распугать.

— Много путников? — допытывался Арно. Вим из-за его плеча ответил: 

— Целый отряд, десятка два. Если бы мы столько с колесом не провозились да поспешали, глядишь, сейчас пыль за ними не глотали бы. 

— Это я вас задержал.

Дело обстояло не совсем так. Положив ладонь на борт телеги, Арно шел вровень с двужильным Вимом, но выбоина на ровном Мариенбургском тракте поджидала именно его. 

— И думать такое не моги! — отрезал Дирк. — Братец мой глупости болтает, словно первый раз в пути. Ты их коней хорошо рассмотрел? — напустился он на брата. — Сколько таллов за пазухой у того, кто свиту на этаких красавцев усаживает? Да если бы ты тут с полудня обосновался, тебя и тогда бы согнали и с пристойного тюфяка, и со сдобной бабы. Лишь бы угодить их светлости.

— Какие на прибывших цвета? — этот вопрос тревожил Арно больше, чем перспектива провести ночь на сеновале. 

— Да тусклый такой, сизый вроде.

— Цветок есть, прострелом зовется. Если знаешь такой, точь-в-точь их одежа.

— Лиловый, — негромко поправил Арно, — этот цвет называется лиловым.

— Точно! — подхватил Вим, а потом, должно быть, что-то углядев в его лице, полюбопытствовал: — А вельможу-то знаешь? Может, пел когда для него? Чего нам ждать?

— Знаю понаслышке, — уклончиво ответил Арно. — На сеновал нас пустят. Чтобы глаза не мозолили.

— Это ж ты так без ужина останешься, — проворчал Дирк. — Если не захочет песни слушать, пусть хотя бы за тишину заплатит. 

— Ты повремени слезать, — предупредил Вим. — Как въедем в ворота, я тебя до крыльца доведу, будем с хозяином уговариваться. 

Постоялый двор близ Герле встретил их разноголосицей. Ржали, бряцали упряжью, фыркали лошади, конюх бранился на нерасторопных мальчишек, хозяйка визгливо отчитывала подавальщицу, утробно басил хозяин, раздавая распоряжения и перемежая угрозы обещаниями "безоглядно расстараться". Сытно пахло едой — не особо изысканной, но свежей и обильной — и тем неброским, уютным теплом, что наполняет обжитой дом. Когда телега остановилась, Арно, нащупав дорожную суму и бережно прижав к боку лютню, лихо спрыгнул на землю и тут же поморщился: ушибленная нога все не унималась. Вим заботливо подхватил его под локоть, повел к дверям, рассуждая на ходу:

— Может, и не худо, что издали с вельможей стол и кров поделим? Сыграешь для него, он, поди, больше нашего брата в музыке смыслит, монет отсыплет. Нам-то, уж прости, поделиться нечем — если бы телега была порожней, а карманы полными…

— Спасибо вам, что поделили дорогу, — тепло улыбнулся Арно. — Я не последней сухарь вашей лошадке скормил и сегодня не голодным спать лягу. 

— Хорошо, если так, — Вим дернул Арно, чтобы тот остановился, и сменил тон на деловито-заискивающий: — Хозяин, пусти на постой! Нам и нашей лошадке отдых нужен, а поклаже — охрана. 

— Музыкант тоже с вами? — осведомился хозяин. Безразличный тон, может, и обманул бы простака, но не Рафиано. Ушлый трактирщик прикидывал выгоду от появления лютниста.

— Эти добрые люди подвезли меня, — ответил Арно, надеясь, что говорит не с притолокой, — теперь прошу о твоем гостеприимстве.

— Добротой сыт не будешь. По полсуана с каждого — и лезьте на сеновал. Ну и похлебки вам нальют, это само собой.

— По половине суана?! — поперхнулся от возмущения Вим. — Да за такие деньги!..

— Топай в "Рыжего петуха", бесплатно к полуночи доберешься, — перебил хозяин двора и положения.

— Жадный ты. Наверняка с господ три шкуры содрал.

— За золото я и свою комнату уступлю. 

— И жену, — пробормотал себе под нос Вим. Арно фыркнул, сдерживая смех, и о нем вспомнили:

— Перед ужином споешь для их светлости, четверть заработка — мне.

— За что это?! — взвился Вим. — Ты за него бренчать будешь или соловьем заливаться?!

Арно наудачу поводил рукой, нашел его плечо: 

— Мне до петуха или до жаворонка не дошагать. Сам же говорил, что хочешь послушать, как я играю. Вот наш любезный хозяин и предоставил оказию. 

Хозяин громко, возмущенно засопел: 

— Идите в трапезную залу, укройтесь в уголке. Да не вздумайте господских слуг задирать!

— Дракон ненасытный, копий ему в глотку! — ворчал Вим, лавируя меж столами и скамьями и таща за собой Арно. — Вот тут садись, где посветлее.

— Мне свет не нужен. 

— Прости, — смутился Вим, подталкивая в нужную сторону. Бедром почувствовав угол столешницы, Арно двинулся в обход, многострадальным коленом встретился со скамьей, опустился на нее, прижимаясь спиной к стене и кое-как устраивая пожитки, но не выпуская лютню. 

— Ну, пошел я, — неловко попрощался Вим. — Свидимся на сеновале. 

Арно кивнул, подтягивая колки и проверяя лады. Чем порадовать простых людей, вроде тех, которые подвезли его сегодня среди мешков с зерном, он представлял неплохо. Научился уже выбирать такие песни, что и самому по сердцу, и другим понравятся, избегая при этом скабрезных куплетов или крамолы. Но чем удивить придирчивого Придда?

Всех окружающих его людей укрывал беспроглядный мрак, Арно же был как на ладони — ни укрыться, ни отмолчаться. Он бы целый талл выложил, лишь бы не попадаться Придду на глаза. Принесли же его закатные твари именно на этот постоялый двор! Арно хмыкнул: ориентируясь по фамильным цветам, он почему-то ни на миг не усомнился, что беготня слуг и угодливость хозяина — не ради герцога Вальтера. Так ясно, словно видел своими глазами — прежними, настоящими, — Арно понимал, что его дорога пересеклась с дорогой Валентина, графа Васспарда. Двойная неприятность, но не хромать же прочь, оставляя за Приддом, наверняка получившим лучшую комнату, свой плацдарм, набитый сеном до потолка!

Мир уперся в спину шершавым кирпичом стены, навис над головой, как представлялось, беленым потолком, пойманным в перекрестье закопченных балок. Защекотал ноздри незатейливыми, но приятными запахами — уже счастье, что нет вони прогорклого масла и перебродившего пива. Зашептал на ухо отголосками кухонной суеты и последними отзвуками возни во дворе, поддразнил тихим шелестом разговоров, собрав возгласы досады, смех, похвальбу и крепкое словцо со всего Талига. 

Арно украдкой проверил столешницу: чисто выскобленная, без липких пятен, оставшихся от прежних едоков. С кухни плыли заманчивые ароматы, но Арно не обманывался: постояльцев поплоше, вроде него, накормят чем попроще. Он долго привыкал к простой еде, которая казалась пресной и безвкусной, а порой отвратительно пахла. Нередко приходилось отправляться ко сну полуголодным и долго слушать рулады собственного нутра. 

Распрямив ушибленную ногу, Арно вновь потер колено. Досадно вышло! От трости он отказался сразу, отъехав от Савиньяка с десяток хорн, до Пирольнеста с ним путешествовал какой-то сердобольный лекарь, который всячески его опекал, а после, когда их пути разошлись, Арно обзавелся чем-то вроде посоха. "Чем не мудрец из сказок? — отшучивался он, скрывая горечь за широкой улыбкой. — Зато не горбатый и не лысый!". До Герле он доехал, перебираясь из телеги на подводу, из брички на запятки кареты — его охотно подвозили и еще чаще отказывались принять плату. Потом попутчики стали попадаться реже. Три дня назад, в полупустой и довольно скверной придорожной гостинице, кто-то зло подшутил над ним, спрятав его посох. Вызвавшийся подвезти "мэтра менестреля" торговец отправлялся в путь затемно, и Арно махнул рукой на пропажу, не сомневаясь, что уж палкой несложно разжиться, а по ровной дороге он и так прошагает. Теперь колено то дергало, то ныло, путешествовать дальше с Дирком и Вимом ему не выпадало, и неясно было, не распугала ли лиловая кавалькада прочих постояльцев. 

— Вот, горло с дороги промочите.

Что-то глухо стукнуло о столешницу. Арно быстро нащупал угощение — кружка, прохладная, очень кстати! — поблагодарил кивком и улыбкой. 

— Только вода это, хозяин коршуном следит, — извиняющийся женский голос. 

— Из твоих рук вода слаще меда. — Девушка хихикнула. — Подскажи, пожалуйста, кто сегодня у вас гостит? Мне надо решить, чем их развлечь. 

— Агна! — донесся сердитый крик, и подавальщица торопливо забормотала: 

— Ну, господин со свитой, еще трое по виду горожане, по делам едут, на торговцев не похожи, тех шестеро нынче, и простой люд, их поменьше свиты будет. Пойду я, не обессудьте.

— Благодарю, — чуть рассеянно ответил Арно, вслед за струнами перебирая не самый богатый арсенал баллад. 

Наперекор ожиданиям хозяина решив, что появления зазнаистого гостя ждать незачем, Арно оседлал скамью, ласково погладил крутой бок лютни, пробежался пальцами по розетке, мимолетно коснулся деки, словно приголубил верного скакуна. Провел по струнам, роняя в зал первые аккорды, прислушался, гадая, был ли замечен. И запел. Голос у него был не особо сильный, но благозвучный, его слушали с удовольствием и подолгу. 

Пальцы, тоскующие по коже поводьев, по эфесу шпаги и книжным страницам, выводили волшебную мелодию, и на плечо Арно будто легла, ободряя и придавая сил, теплая твердая ладонь. На него снизошло спокойствие, мир, казалось, ожил на кончиках ресниц: распахни глаза — и он снова предстанет во всем многоцветье, манящий и щедрый. Арно не мог видеть, но слышал прекрасно, а пылкое воображение дорисовывало остальное. Мелодия плыла по заполненному людьми залу — и стихала ругань, из голосов уходили раздражение и озабоченность. Умолк хозяин — верно, заслушался, подперев плечом стену, и позабыл придираться к челяди. Меньше стало разговоров, ложки не стучали о посуду, не взвизгивали служанки, уворачиваясь от распустивших руки гостей. Арно чуть отпускал прижатые к грифу струны, и мелодия переходила на вкрадчивый шепот. Но вот от колебаний, от понятного каждому страху утраты и гибели музыка уводила к битве — и взмывала ввысь, чистая и глубокая, и Арно представлял, как распрямляются плечи у тех, кто ее слышит, а сердца их поют, словно золотой горн.

Тьма, стиснувшая его в своих объятиях, начинала мерцать, сквозь мрак пробивались тусклые искры, освещая проступающий мутными кляксами мир. Арно видел, слабо и бесцветно, не размыкая век — так действовало рожденное лютней волшебство. Пока играл и пел, он видел добела раскаленные отвагу и гнев, почти неотличимую от черного скорбь и тускло-серый страх, стальной блеск мечей, кристально чистое пение боевой трубы и трескучее карканье воронья. Чужая ноша становилась чуть легче, и ему чудилось, что жестокий оскал собственной судьбы вот-вот сменится пусть хмурой, выдавленной через силу, но улыбкой. Казалось, еще несколько аккордов — и из серой пелены появятся лица, обретая черты, уплотнятся контуры фигур, огонь свечей прогонит мглу навсегда. Только лишившись света, Арно понял, как истово можно любить то, на что прежде даже не обращал внимания. 

Допев балладу, он сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воды.

— Господин граф приглашает мэтра составить ему компанию за трапезой, — прошелестели рядом. Арно вздрогнул: он и не заметил, что кто-то подошел к нему почти вплотную.

— Я согласен. 

— Господин граф просит мэтра взять с собой музыкальный инструмент, — учтиво сообщил слуга. Как будто Арно выпустил бы свое сокровище из рук! Мотнув головой, он съязвил:

— Не высока ли честь для простого музыканта — услаждать столь изысканный слух, заглушая сопение и чавканье менее возвышенных натур?

— Господин граф полагает, что лютня — удобный предлог скрыть истинную тему беседу, — все тем же тоном ответил слуга. Арно понял, что попал в западню уже в тот момент, когда, узнав родовые цвета гостя, не слез с телеги и не похромал прочь от переполненного постоялого двора и чересчур зоркого Придда. Он вскинул голову, принимая вызов. Отступать было некуда, да и не в его натуре. 

— Позвольте вам помочь…

— Не позволю, — Арно дернулся от осторожного прикосновения, и к нему тут же подскочила подавальщица. Наверно, та самая, что принесла воды. 

— Я провожу, — девица схватила за локоть, словно невзначай прижалась тугой грудью, толкнула бедром и повлекла за собой, огибая мебель, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы кого-то пропустить. 

Арно сложил губы в улыбку, не желая обижать свою помощницу. Сказать по правде, он без особых затруднений прошел бы по залу сам, особой походкой, напоминающей кошачью, словно щупая ногой пол перед собой. Да и увидев под смеженными веками мутно-серый оттиск трапезной залы, он теперь уже знал, тесно ли стоят столы, задвинуты ли скамьи, где кухня и где хозяин усадил тех, кому негоже вдыхать пары и дым. Хотелось заставить Придда подождать — и не хотелось показаться ущербным.

— Вот и пришли, — шепнула девица. 

— Благодарю, — Арно нашел спинку стула, неспешно сел и, словно щитом, отгородился лютней от чужого взгляда.

— Благодарю, что приняли мое приглашение, виконт Сэ, — невыразительно поприветствовал его Придд.

[](https://i.ibb.co/SB4Xw3z/2.jpg)

***

Валентин поднялся в свою комнату освежиться с дороги. Скудная обстановка спальни не могла сравниться с вдумчивой роскошью охотничьего домика в Васспарде, но причин сетовать не было. Он с радостью принимал и те невеликие блага, что выпадали в пути.

Донесшийся со двора шум почему-то заставил его выглянуть в окно. Новоприбывшие оказались крестьянами, везущими урожай на местную ярмарку. С нагруженной мешками телеги неловко спрыгнул парень, прижимая к себе лютню. Валентина легонько кольнуло любопытство: если музыка окажется хороша, а певец, помимо нежных канцон, отдаст должное еще и легендам, вечер из сносного станет прекрасным. Тем временем музыкант, неловко переминаясь на месте, вскинул лицо, словно оглядывая второй этаж постоялого двора, и Валентин изумился его сходству с графом Савиньяком. Голову лютниста покрывал берет, из-под которого выбивались светлые волосы. Такой цвет не был редкостью на севере, но даже эта примета намекала, что странствующий певец в родстве с могущественной семьей талигойского Юга. Валентин машинально поприветствовал незнакомца, но тот, словно не замечая вежливого полупоклона, смотрел сквозь. Обогнувший телегу высокий парень бесцеремонно подхватил музыканта под локоть и повел к дверям постоялого двора. Валентин стиснул подоконник до боли в пальцах. Он с пугающей отчетливостью понял, что причина неучтивости переодетого дворянина проста и горька — тот был слеп.

Закончив свои дела и отдав распоряжения на завтра, Валентин спустился в трапезную залу, мысленно похвалив себя за отказ поужинать в комнате. Стоило ему шагнуть с нижней ступеньки, как вокруг него зажужжал, закружился шмелем хозяин, рассыпаясь в обещаниях лучшего вина и изысканной снеди, "не посрамившей бы и герцогскую кухню!".

— Можете не спешить, я предпочел бы сперва послушать музыку. Принесете еду, когда Тобиас, — Валентин указал на рослого слугу, — подаст вам знак. 

— Отменный выбор, ваша милость, — заюлил хозяин. — Чистая удача, что певун ныне пожаловал, в угоду вам. 

Валентин устроился за сдвинутым в нишу столом. При желании от общего зала можно было отгородиться занавесью, однако он оценил позицию, с которой можно было разглядывать музыканта. Тот, проведя ладонью по столешнице и скамье, осторожно откинулся на стену. Чувствовалось, что он сдерживает, буквально стреноживает себя, на полдороге ловит порывистые, ловкие, размашистые движения, поводит головой, прислушиваясь, рисуя для себя карту трапезного зала по отметкам шагов и разговоров. Девушка поставила перед ним кружку с питьем — он дернул рукой на звук, посудину не опрокинул, повел пальцами по воздуху, словно дорисовывал узор. Слеп не от рождения, понял Валентин, и пытается сжиться с постигшим его несчастьем. 

Хозяин не поскупился ни на дрова в камине, ни на свечи для господского уголка, но музыкант — то ли по воле трактирщика, то ли из собственных соображений — оставался в тени. Валентин, не сводя с него взгляда, подмечал все больше деталей, подтверждающих его догадку: перед ним Савиньяк. 

Одежда музыканта была простого кроя, но пошита по фигуре и из добротной ткани. И носил он скромное платье с элегантностью, выдававшей привычку к тонкой коже и вышитому бархату колета. Теперь, когда он снял берет, стало заметно, что его лицо покрывает загар. Светлые волосы вились крупными волнами, на левой щеке чернела родинка, а темные глаза смотрели вглубь себя. 

Совесть призывала одуматься, шипела, что это неделикатно, даже бесцеремонно — удовлетворять свое любопытство, о котором выставленный на обозрение человек даже не подозревает. Валентин чувствовал неловкость, словно подглядывал исподтишка. Он подмечал жесты, стремительные вначале и неуверенные, осторожные, едва ли не робкие — при завершении. Видеть эту вынужденную боязливость было мучительно. Лютнист между тем подался вперед, выныривая из тени. По переполненному отголосками бесед залу поплыла мелодия, и вслед за ней — песня. 

Кем бы ни был музыкант, играл он мастерски. Пальцы его порхали в сложном танце, защипывая, задевая, перебирая, отпуская струны — нежно, будто лаская музыку, быстро и четко, словно повторяя искусный фехтовальный финт. Ни единого изъяна, вроде дребезжания, шороха или дрожи, искажающих безупречное звучание. Впервые музыка заговорила с Валентином внятным языком воспоминаний. Гомон и шумная кухонная возня стихли, добротная, грубовато сработанная мебель, каменные стены, темные балки потолка растаяли в воздухе, и Валентин очутился в детской Васспарда, рядом с Юстинианом. Брат выразительно, наделяя собственным голосом каждого персонажа, наизусть читал ему легенду, в которую, по его словам, влюбился с первого взгляда. "С какого же взгляда ты ее запомнил?", — спросил тогда Валентин, и Юстиниан лукаво улыбнулся: "Пришлось быть очень зорким, как кречет, чтобы ты еще несколько лет не прождал знакомства с Марцианом и Клавдием. Мне подумалось, их история может тебе понравиться". Валентин видел брата как наяву — веселого, доброго и щедрого, облитого летним солнцем. Живого. 

Последние строки баллады смолкли, и Валентин вздрогнул, понимая, что мечтательно улыбается. Музыка окутывала его сердце нежным умиротворяющим флером. Он быстро поглядел по сторонам и убедился, что не одинок в своих чувствах. По всему залу люди стали спокойнее и тише, они улыбались слегка смущенно, словно удивляясь перемене в себе. Лютнист тем временем начал озорную веселую песню, и народ встретил ее хохотом и восторгами.

— Эй, хозяин, нацеди винца мэтру музыканту, пусть промочит горло! — крикнул кто-то из гостей. 

Валентин пристально следил, как посланный с деликатным поручением Тобиас передает просьбу и как ее принимает лютнист. Нежелание угождать господину графу явственно читалось на открытом лице, в порывистом движении, которым музыкант отдернул руку, в вызывающей улыбке. Что же, от Савиньяка Валентин иного и не ожидал. 

Кивком поблагодарив слугу, он прикипел взглядом к опирающейся о спинку стула ладони. Сильные пальцы ощупали резьбу, и Валентин ощутил острое сожаление: рука, которая так умело справлялась с дивным инструментом, была создана вовсе не для того, чтобы перебирать струны. Она должна была держать эфес шпаги, стискивать узду горячего коня, взводить курок — делать все то, что отлично удавалось любому, кто носит фамилию Савиньяк. 

Когда музыкант устроился напротив, Валентин, убедившись, что никто не проявляет к их беседе слишком явный интерес, негромко поприветствовал:

— Благодарю, что приняли мое приглашение, виконт Сэ.

Тот словно и не удивился узнаванию или умело скрыл досаду. Дернул уголком губ и ответил со столь изысканно завернутой дерзостью, что Валентин невольно восхитился:

— Не имел чести быть представленным вам.

Несомненно, он разузнал о цветах высокого гостя, по чьей милости менее родовитые отправлялись на сеновал. Невозможно было догадаться, любое ли предложение он принял бы с такой неохотой, или ему было неприятно только общество Придда.

— Прошу простить мою бестактность, — склонил голову Валентин. — Валентин, граф Васспард.

— Нам ведь не доводилось встречаться? — прозвучало слишком утвердительно для вопроса.

— Все верно. Я рискнул поставить на ваше семейное сходство с самым старшим из братьев.

— Не ожидал, что вы склонны к риску.

Валентин притворился, что не заметил намека. Лютнист слегка скривил четко очерченные губы:

— Арно, виконт Сэ.

— Сейчас принесут ужин, — светски сообщил Валентин.

Арно недовольно поморщился:

— Вы ведь позвали меня в альков не ради того, чтобы я оценил сноровку здешней кухарки? Иначе ваш лакей не тянулся бы к моему инструменту. 

— Вы правы лишь отчасти. Я надеялся на плодотворную беседу, но вести ее на пустой желудок было бы небрежением в том числе и здравомыслием. 

— И в чем же я ошибся? 

— Вы правы в том, что ваша музыка более чем заинтересовала меня. Я бы сказал — заворожила. Я ничего не смыслю в инструментах — пожалуй, смог бы отличить тот, что сделали во времена Лиутберта Придда, от своего ровесника, но исключительно по числу струн. Не берусь также гадать, из клена или ели сработана ваша волшебная лютня. Уверен лишь, что так чисто звучат струны из жил кэналлийских бычков. — Валентин сделал многозначительную паузу, которую Арно использовал, чтобы виртуозно изобразить непонимание. Валентин вздохнул: — Моя просьба продиктована желанием сохранить ваше инкогнито. 

— Каким же образом?

— Вы одеты в скромное платье и держите себя без присущего некоторым вельможам высокомерия. Простые люди, такие, как ваши сегодняшние спутники, держу пари, и не догадываются, что вы эорий. Но кто-то из доверенных слуг и особенно из равных нам с вами может углядеть, — Валентин замешкался, провел ладонью в воздухе, словно ища подсказку, — маскарад.

Пальцы, выводящие тихую нежную мелодию, не дрогнули.

— Что же выдало меня? Кроме сходства с братом? 

— Вы исполняли балладу о Марциане и Клавдии.

— Она широко известна. 

— Широко известны как минимум пять вариантов ее перевода, еще три имеют меж собой столько различий, что практически неузнаваемы. Выбранный вами перевод блистательного, слишком рано отошедшего к Создателю Конте имеется лишь в рукописных книгах, драгоценных настолько, что в замковых библиотеках их приковывают к полкам, чтобы не подталкивать челядь к воровству.

— В Савиньяке книги не держат на привязи!

— В Васспарде разделяют это уважительное отношение. 

Арно начал наигрывать бравурную мелодию: 

— Благодарю за подсказку.

— Пустое. А вот и наш ужин.

Хозяин расстарался, нацедив к графскому столу действительно недурного вина. Некоторое время за трапезой царила благовоспитанная тишина. Валентина пробирала дрожь при виде того, как тесно Арно в мелких, нанизанных друг на друга движениях. Подумалось, что поначалу, вдали от предупредительности слуг, Арно мог в раздражении швырять посуду, предпочитая остаться голодным, но не шарить по тарелке в бесполезных поисках кусочков пищи. Валентин благоразумно не предлагал помощь и не пытался переставить блюда, лишь невзначай допускал оговорки, легким тоном рассуждая об их содержимом. 

Когда Валентин, насытившись, отодвинул тарелку, ладони саднило — с такой силой он сжимал приборы. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь проявлял малодушие, но сейчас поймал себя на том, что старается не смотреть Арно в лицо. Видеть, как отпечаталось на нем увечье, было нестерпимо. Мертвенный, какой-то матовый, пустой взгляд пугал — казалось, что вместо глаз у Арно два наполненных туманной мглой колодца. Контраст был тем ужаснее, что Валентин успел заметить: пока звучала песня, в слепом музыканте проступил настоящий Арно — полный отваги, живой, внимательный, дерзкий, остроумный, со сверкающим взглядом. Жизнь по-прежнему бурлила в нем, но не могла гореть в полную силу. Как будто на вольное пламя накинули железный колпак с крохотными дырами, и теперь оно рвется на свободу, упрямо борется за глоток воздуха.

— Не перемудрил ли хозяин с пирогом? — неожиданно заговорил Арно.

— Это ревень, — голос подвел. Валентин откашлялся и повторил: — Ревень. Его нередко кладут в пирожки, иногда вместе с морковью. Север не столь богат на дары, как юг.

— А я подумал было, что нас кто-то опередил и съел все пироги с мясом. Вот и пришлось повару класть в начинку то, что хозяин припас для лошадей, — пробурчал Арно, и Валентин, которого чуть отпустило напряжение, рассмеялся:

— Не самый лучший пирог, согласен. Надеюсь, у Ирэны умелый повар.

— Вы направляетесь к родственнице? — равнодушно спросил Арно.

— Да, к сестре. Она недавно овдовела. Ее супруг, виконт Альт-Вельдер, погиб.

— Соболезную госпоже виконтессе, — вот теперь Савиньяк точно был искренен. Маршал Арно Савиньяк тоже погиб — в бою, годы и годы назад, но время плохо лечит скорбь. Это Валентин знал по себе. 

— Благодарю вас. Ирэна опасается матримониальных планов некоторых соседей. Круг назад они уже осадили бы замок, посчитав, что предписанный традициями траур неуместен для дочери герцога. Ныне же решаются разве что на визиты с выражением соболезнований и надежды. Отец посчитал необходимым обозначить свое покровительство овдовевшей дочери. — "Прежде чем вновь распорядиться ее судьбой к собственной выгоде", горько добавил Валентин про себя. 

— Мама многое могла бы рассказать про таких соседей, — хмыкнул Арно. 

— Могу я быть с вами откровенен, виконт Сэ? — Молчание. Не смущаясь, Валентин продолжал: — Я прошу вас почтить Альт-Вельдер визитом. 

— Разумеется, имея при себе лютню? — иронично вздернул бровь Арно. — Не утруждайте себя уговорами и не опускайтесь до торга.

— Предложить вам плату — значит оскорбить в первую очередь себя, — спокойный тон Валентина чуть пригасил злое веселье Арно. — Супруг Ирэны, Август-Корнелий, был хорошим человеком, но их брак счастливым не стал. 

На лице Арно отразились недоумение и растерянность. Это не задевало: пересуды о скрытности и двуличии Приддов не были секретом и уже не кололи ни гордость, ни честь. Нервничал Валентин по другой причине. По его лицу и зрячий не прочитал бы ничего, но у слепых — он помнил это из пояснений менторов — невероятным образом обострялся слух. Арно, в полночном мире которого наверняка имел значение каждый шорох, несомненно, уловил и тихий шелест бездумно расправляемого манжета, и скрип стула, когда Валентин чуть наклонялся вперед. Парадокс, но от незрячего труднее было утаить свои чувства.

— Я испытал на себе силу вашей музыки. — Арно любовно погладил бок лютни и, прижав руку к сердцу, отвесил шутовской полупоклон. — Оставьте, притворство чуждо вашей природе. Вы отменно играете выбранную роль, почти не выбиваетесь из образа, однако фигляр из вас плохой. Клянусь честью, я не покушаюсь на вашу тайну или тайну вашего инструмента и не выдам их никому в случае отказа. Я лишь прошу вас ненадолго свернуть со своей дороги, если это не противоречит вашим планам, и подарить моей сестре умиротворение и надежду. Боюсь, — тихо закончил Валентин, — сам я не смогу ей дать ни того ни другого. 

Ему показалось, что напротив сидит каменное изваяние. Какие бы мысли ни обуревали Савиньяка, какие бы доводы он ни взвешивал — его лицо оставалось пугающе неподвижным. 

— Разумеется, ваши провожатые могут последовать за вами, — счел нужным уточнить Валентин, и Арно моргнул:

— После ярмарки Дирк с Вимом вернутся в свою деревню. Наши пути расходятся здесь.

— Ваши скрытые, — выделил тоном Валентин, — провожатые.

— Считаете меня настолько беспомощным? Калекой?! — вскинулся Арно, и Валентин отшатнулся, прошитый ледяным ознобом.

На глазах Арно чернела помятая, перекрученная неряшливая повязка, а поверх нее вилась лоза, усаженная устрашающими шипами. Колючки вонзались в веки, скулы, виски, и багровые капли медленно стекали из-под них по щекам и подбородку. Один, второй, третий удар сердца, треск зачадившей свечи — и наваждение исчезло. Валентин понял, что молчание затягивается.

— Я не берусь судить, — медленно, взвешивая полутона и слоги, начал он, — о природе вашего…

— … увечья, — любезно подсказал Арно.

— … ранения, — твердо закончил Валентин. — Вы держитесь с удивительным достоинством и мужеством. Но предположить, что граф Савиньяк не отправил по вашим следам тех, кто станет издали вас оберегать, значит приписать вашему брату неподобающее легкомыслие. 

— Лионель был бы польщен вашим выводом, — ухмыльнулся Арно. Валентин, которого только сейчас отпустило дикое видение, медленно выдохнул. — Я принимаю приглашение. Мне не нужно ни ваше золото, ни ваша признательность, я только хочу облегчить печаль вашей сестры. 

— Благодарю вас! — Валентин поколебался, не зная, как лучше обозначить обоюдное согласие. — Вас радушно примут и с уважением отнесутся к вашим желаниям. Даже если вы решите провести в Озерном замке единственную ночь.

По губам Арно скользнула озорная улыбка:

— Вы так старательно заманивали меня, а теперь надеетесь избавиться так быстро?

— Я надеюсь, что смогу отплатить вам чем-то, достойным вашей отзывчивости и благородства, — мягко сказал Валентин.

— Сделайте одолжение, — молитвенно сложил руки Арно, — не превращайте меня в героя легенд! 

— Не буду, — легко пообещал Валентин. — Пока же — не согласитесь ли занять одну из комнат наверху? Мой камердинер возьмет на себя заботу о вашем платье.

Час был поздний, и, обменявшись еще парой-тройкой фраз, они одновременно поднялись из-за стола. Пропуская Арно вперед, вверх по скрипучей лестнице, Валентин спиной почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Помедлив, он с рассеянным видом обернулся, бегло оглядывая зал. В дверях кухни сгрудились подавальщицы — перешептывались, хихикали, прикрываясь ладошками, глазели на Арно. Очевидно, решил Валентин, он перешел дорогу кому-то из них, помешав сманить с сеновала красивого музыканта. 

Поднявшись к себе, он какое-то время раздумывал, не написать ли графу Савиньяку, излагая свои мотивы и обязательства, но решил не вмешиваться во взаимоотношения братьев. Наверняка у Арно был способ, чтобы дать о себе знать.


	2. Chapter 2

Разбудил Арно деликатный стук в дверь.

— Сударь, — позвали из коридора. Голос был незнаком. — У меня вода для умывания и бритвенный прибор. Господин граф уведомляет, что ждет вас к завтраку через четверть часа.

Арно, окончательно стряхнув с себя сон, выбрался из на удивление пристойной постели. Колено с готовностью откликнулось болью. Припомнив, где вчера повстречался с массивным табуретом, Арно побрел к двери. 

— Оставьте на столе, — махнул он рукой вглубь комнаты. — Благодарю вас.

— Я должен помочь вам с утренним туалетом.

— Не должны. Мне ваш господин приказывать не может, — вздернул подбородок Арно, пытаясь угадать, где стоит слуга.

— Мне велено должным образом позаботиться о нуждах мэтра музыканта. Бритье — забота личного слуги, коим вы сейчас не располагаете. Я заменю его.

— Что еще поведал вам господин граф в приступе внезапной откровенности? — полюбопытствовал Арно пока еще спокойно. Язвительные слова он решил приберечь для того, кто не умеет хранить чужие тайны.

— Не более необходимого. Я всегда отличу переодетого вельможу от простолюдина, — с достоинством ответил слуга. 

— Туше, — признал Арно. 

За завтраком Придд был вежлив и немногословен, начав с перечисления блюд на столе и закончив извинениями, что Арно придется ехать на запасной лошади. 

— Не трехногая же она, — усмехнулся Арно, — и на том спасибо. 

Лиловые собирались быстро и четко. Арно запасся на кухне морковкой и теперь скучал чуть поодаль от крыльца, притопывая и ежась от колючей утреней прохлады. Рядом пробасили:

— Вот, сударь, вручаю вам свою старушку. Вы уж поласковее с нею будьте.

Не трехногую, так древнюю отыскали, восхитился Арно злопамятностью Придда. У кобылки, наверно, седых волос больше, чем родных. 

— Вы только худого не подумайте, — запоздало спохватился хозяин лошади, вкладывая поводья в протянутую ладонь. Арно, перебирая пальцами по узде, дотянулся погладить лошадь по морде. — Пятилетка она, только смирная и ласковая, будто старушка. 

Арно, уже доставший морковку, застыл столбом, и молодица со звонким именем Илга аккуратно вытащила угощение. Он рассмеялся, похлопал кобылу по шее, пообещал ей на ухо, что впредь не заставит даму ждать. Стремя ему подержали, зато в седло он не бухнулся кулем, а взлетел, гоня прочь тоску по Кану. 

Придда он почувствовал прежде, чем услышал.

— Меня заверили, что кобыла резвая и послушная.

— Илга, — поправил Арно. — Ей придется нелегко.

— Я колебался, не следует ли уступить вам своего коня, — словно оправдываясь, заметил Придд. 

— Нет необходимости. Я так давно не ездил на линарцах, что успел отвыкнуть от их повадок, — мстительно ответил Арно. Он и сам не понимал, какая закатная тварь его дразнит, покусывая самолюбие и заставляя испытывать на прочность выдержку Придда. То ли гордость царапала сердце, напоминая, как легко было вчера разгадано его кропотливо созданное инкогнито. То ли давала о себе знать предвзятость по отношению к семейству, прославленному своей скрытностью и тонким плетением интриг. Или это был отголосок глухого раздражения, охватывавшего Арно при попытке разглядеть человека там, где была вежливая, невыразительная пустота. А может, чем Чужой не шутит, с самого дна души поднялась зависть и подначивала вести себя, словно заносчивый капризный мальчишка. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы справились бы с моим мориском, он великолепно выучен. По слухам, все потомки Роньяски отличаются хорошим нравом…но Соберано помнит руку моего брата, — словно через силу договорил Придд. 

Арно ощутил, что родовые цвета, от которых он предусмотрительно отказался, все же настигли его и разлились пожаром по щекам и скулам.

— Кан остался в конюшне Савиньяка, — сказал он, стыдясь, что был так несправедлив к Придду. — Я слишком им дорожу и не хотел бы потерять из-за чужой подлости или собственного недосмотра. Убедить бы себя, что поступил верно…

— Вы выбрали разлуку, заботясь не о собственном благе, — ровно ответил Валентин и заговорил по-деловому: — Обычно я держусь в середине отряда. Буду рад, если вы составите мне компанию. 

Судя по звукам, часть лиловой свиты уже выехала со двора. Арно разобрал поводья:

— Придется положиться на Илгу.

Кобыла послушно двинулась вперед под негромкий совет: «Прямо и правее».

В дороге Арно отвесил себе пару мысленных подзатыльников за мелкую обидчивость и зловредность. Возьмись кто выспрашивать, что именно его гнетет — он запутался бы, пробуя объяснить. Блуждать в потемках, натыкаясь то на запоздалое раскаяние, то на обещание впредь не нападать первым, вообразив себя уязвленным, то на озарение, как можно переменить ситуацию к своей выгоде, было безрадостно и тщетно. Придд не лез с разговорами, не отвлекал Арно от невидимого взгляду самобичевания. Поежившись от зябкого прикосновения ветра, норовившего забраться за воротник, Арно, погладив на удачу неразлучную лютню, решился на перемирие:

— Сударь… граф Васспард! 

— Я к вашим услугам, — тут же откликнулся Придд. Фыркнул мориск, видимо, недовольный тем, что его принуждают идти нога в ногу с чужой лошадью. Арно повернулся направо:

— Я хотел бы расспросить вас о вашей сестре.

— Что именно вы хотите узнать?

Судя по удивлению в обычно невыразительном голосе, ему наконец удалось достать Придда, Отметив эту маленькую победу, Арно пояснил: 

— Странствующие музыканты нечасто поют по велению сердца. Мало извлечь из инструмента мелодию — важно подобрать песню. Что близко и понятно простолюдину, покоробит слух благородной дамы. 

— Ирэна сполна оценила бы балладу, которую вы исполняли в «Карпе и фазане», — Придд, верно, смотрел прямо на Арно и легко прочел его сомнения: — Напрасно вы думаете, что дамам нравятся лишь куртуазные альбы. Несчастные влюбленные, за сотню строк умудряющиеся погубить свои жизни, порой скучны и вызывают бесполезную для глупцов жалость. 

— Ваше описание любовных трагедий понравилось бы моей матери, — широко улыбнулся Арно. — А что скажете про влюбленных обоюдно, беззаветно и с надеждой умереть в один день четверть Круга спустя?

— Неужели про таких обыденных людей слагают баллады? — мгла вокруг Арно не стала прозрачнее, но он почти видел ответную улыбку Придда. — Я их не знаю, хотя провел в библиотеке Васспарда много времени. Всем нам — мне, моим братьям и сестрам — она казалась сокровищницей, волшебным местом, где оживают полководцы и придворные. Отец считал, что девицам знатного рода не зазорно интересоваться чем-то сверх рукоделия и домоводства, и Ирэна прочла много легенд. А история о Марциане и Клавдии, — Придд помедлил, и Арно почудилось, что тот раз за разом касается зудящего шрама, не находя успокоения, — была любима Юстинианом.

— Нужно ли усугублять печали госпожи виконтессы?

— Отказываясь от того, что причиняет нам боль, мы лишаем себя того, что когда-то приносило радость. Разве это не безволие — еще раз похоронить близкого человека, предав его забвению только ради собственного спокойствия? — Едва ли Валентин ждал ответа от Арно — он словно продолжал давний спор, отвечая незримому противнику с ледяным спокойствием, за которым угадывалась мучительная боль. — Это хуже притворства, это подлость и предательство, тем более низкое, что расплата за него наступит не сразу... Прошу простить, — очнулся Придд, — мне не следовало отвлекаться. 

Арно невольно вздрогнул, и вовсе не от ветра. Если только от краткой игры воображения, только от страха потери перехватывало дыхание и начинало болеть в груди, каково пережить утрату близких наяву? 

Он сглотнул. 

— Мы не равны в своем горе. Не в том смысле, что наши потери несопоставимы. Нельзя сравнивать скорбь, втискивать ее в одну для всех форму… да и любовь — тоже нельзя. Кто-то не уронит ни слезинки, кто-то станет рвать на себе волосы, а разве горе не одинаково? Я был слишком юн, когда погиб отец, моя рана уже покрылась коркой, ваша еще только заживает. Я не большой знаток медицины, — невесело хмыкнул Арно, — но Дидерих с Венненом единодушны в том, что время лечит.

— Благодарю вас за понимание, Арно, — помолчав, ответил Придд. — Мне стало казаться, что если я не скажу это вслух сейчас, в будущем оно вырвется криком. И простите мою фамильярность.

— Я не скрываю имени, — ухватился Арно за возможность сменить тему.

— Все равно мне не следовало так поступать. 

Ну вот, мысленно ухмыльнулся Арно, не хотел искренности — получай чопорность.

— Дозволяю вам звать меня мэтром Черво, — разрешил он напыщенным тоном. — Если сумеете при этом не рассмеяться в голос.

— Если в знак ответной любезности оставите "графа Васспарда" для публики. 

Так и случилось, что на какой-то хорне ведущего в Вупперсталь тракта, среди по-осеннему золотых и багряных деревьев, окруженный лиловым эскортом Арно впервые про себя назвал Придда по имени. Узнавание же заняло гораздо, гораздо больше тех трех часов, что они провели в пути. Не единожды еще Арно упрекал себя за легкомыслие и напоминал себе, что, имея дело с интриганом Приддом, необходимо соблюдать осторожность. Если бы только он мог видеть! Даже приросшая к лицу маска способна кое-что рассказать о том, кто ее носит. Не видя Придда, оставалось лишь воображать, морщится ли он досадливо, принимая мелкие демарши, или смотрит со снисходительной улыбкой, словно на расшалившегося сорванца. В кромешной тьме, окружающей его, Арно, так сказать, шел на голос — внимательно слушая собеседника, он мог определить, лжет он или говорит правду, что чувствует, даже что делает. Невыразительный, ровный голос Придда не давал такой возможности. Лишь на короткий, неожиданный для Арно, обескураживающий миг в этом голосе вспыхивали сильные чувства, чтобы вскоре вновь покрыться инеем прохладного равнодушия. 

Если бы Арно рассказывал о первых днях их совместного путешествия, он бы сравнил их с прогулкой по лабиринту: блуждаешь наугад во мраке, ощупывая ногой пол, чтобы не рухнуть в провал, выставляешь перед собой руку и натыкаешься попеременно на стены и пустоту. Разве это не было вызовом? И Арно слушал изо всех сил. По несколько раз на день он менял свое мнение о Придде, от недоверчивости переходя к еле ощутимой симпатии. Ощетинивался в ответ на померещившийся проступок, смеялся, шутил, вспыхивал гневом, когда подозревал жалость, и вновь забывался, обманывался или прозревал, начиная видеть своего ровесника на месте нарисованной молвой скользкой гадины. 

Иногда хотелось, не выбирая выражений, послать к кошкам непонятного Спрута и дальше путешествовать в одиночестве — как в тот вечер в тесной, словно шкатулка, гостинице, когда Арно обнаружил, что Придд тайком сбежал от его музыки. В отместку Арно одну за другой спел пару разбитных песен, уместных в солдатском лагере, но оказавшихся близкими давно и прочно женатым добропорядочным обывателям. Те охотно подхватили сальный припев, горланя так, что тряслись стены, и Придд, должно быть, скрипел зубами, слушая долетающие с первого этажа скабрезности и далекие от целомудренности рифмы. Назавтра Арно невинным тоном полюбопытствовал, не терзало ли безыскусное пение нежный слух. Он-де, узнав об уходе Валентина, несколько увлекся простым репертуаром. 

— Это было бы познавательно, задержись я в зале, — задумчиво признал Придд. — Но мне надо было срочно написать письмо.

Пришлось довольствоваться этим оправданием, но через день он поймал Придда на очередном уходе. Такое двуличие злило: стоило ли расхваливать "волшебную музыку", чтобы прятаться от нее за дверями своей комнаты? Когда с финальным аккордом во мгле растворилось зыбкое марево общей залы, Арно раскланялся, принимая благодарности и монеты, и, перехватив гриф с той решимостью, с которой прежде опускал ладонь на эфес шпаги, постучал в дверь занимаемой Приддом комнаты.

— Войдите, — откликнулся Придд. Увидев на пороге Арно, он добавил: — В трех шагах от вас и на бье левее — стул. 

Арно устроил лютню на коленях, словно в задумчивости перебирая струны и чувствуя, как сгущается неловкость. Будто опомнившись, он поднял голову от инструмента: 

— Я не отвлекаю вас от чего-то важного?

— Я читал хроники Крионского сражения.

— В изложении Норты или с поправками Снолла? — легко поддержал разговор Арно. 

— В мемуарах Онофрио, — выдавил Придд словно бы через силу. Арно удивленно приподнял брови, и Придд с облегчением предложил: — Хотите, я почитаю вслух?

Арно резко оборвал мелодию. То, что было задумано как забава, обернулось полноценным ранением гордости. Стоило ему, забывшись, сунуть пальцы меж створок раковины, как гад ужалил, напомнив о его ущербности.

— Благодарю вас, — ответил Арно, бессознательно подражая ледяной вежливости Спрута, — я не нуждаюсь в услугах чтеца. 

Он дернулся, чтобы подняться, но остановился, услышав негромкий, спокойный вопрос:

— Вы выбрали для себя военную карьеру?

— Разумеется, — непонимающе нахмурился Арно. — Минувшую зиму и весну я провел в Западной Армии. 

Скулы ожег предательский румянец: ему нечем было похвастать на военном поприще. Зима — не самое подходящее время для боевых действий, если только что-то превыше людской слабости, голода и бездорожья не гонит армию вперед. Арно же и вовсе "обложили ватой", как запальчиво заявил он брату, узнав о назначении в штаб. Но у Придда не было даже этих нескольких месяцев в черно-белом мундире и под знаменем Талига, и Арно приказал себе не стыдиться небольшого военного опыта.

— Прошу простить, что касаюсь неприятной темы. О подобном не задумываются, но все же: вы допускали мысль о тяжелом ранении?

— Однажды. Едва ли я был оригинален в том, что предпочел бы смерть увечью. 

— Не будем об оторванных конечностях. Пуля или перелом способны надолго уложить в постель. Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы занять долгие дни выздоровления чтением. Никто не станет осмеивать или подвергать сомнению доблесть раненого лишь за то, что ему тяжело удержать в руках книгу или сосредоточиться на строках.

— Но я не ранен!

— В самом деле? Ваши глаза целы, я не заметил признаков болезни или шрамов. Увечье — необратимое несчастье, здоровая нога не вырастет взамен утраченной. Вы не думали, что ваша рана может быть исцелена временем или искусством лекаря?

— А как называют тех, кто ударяется в бегство? — вспылил Арно, разозленный тем, как Придд отстраненно препарирует его несчастье. — Если беретесь запускать пальцы в чужие раны, извольте прежде победить собственную трусость! 

— Вы правы, я действительно боюсь. Страшусь того, что привыкну к воздействию вашей музыки, и ее волшебство поблекнет. — Арно расслышал в негромком голосе и грусть, и мечтательность, и ноту тоски, словно звуки лютни еще не смолкли для Придда. — Не хочу, чтобы чудо, само предвкушение его, стало обыденностью. Не хочу утратить волнение, которое вызывает ваша музыка, и остаться в беззвучном спокойствии, как в могиле. 

— Напрасно боитесь, — мотнул головой Арно. — Даже если я дважды подряд сыграю одну и ту же мелодию, спою одну и ту же песню, прозвучат они иначе. Я сам до конца не понимаю, как действует лютня, но думаю, что ее голос касается сокровенных желаний — уж простите мне высокий стиль. Вы откликнулись не на балладу, лишь на мелодию. Вам она подарила встречу с братом, мне… Мне дает подобие зрения: пока я играю, мрак немного отступает. Но я уверен, что музыка не отберет у вас воспоминания. 

— Простите меня за поспешность суждений.

— Мы оба хороши, — фыркнул Арно. — Если в вашем лекарственном ларе отыщется что-то слаще трактатов Инвальда…

— О нет, — рассмеялся Валетин, — эти декокты оставим для безнадежных случаев, когда страдальца милосерднее добить, чем мучить подобным лечением.

Они зачитались до полуночи, споря и приходя к согласию, разбивая вдребезги чужие доводы и выстраивая монолит своих. 

Осенние затяжные дожди делали свое дело — дороги медленно и неотвратимо превращались в озера вязкой грязи. Рыхлые тучи нависали над головой, прорываясь заунывной моросью. Влага стекала по плащам, уходила в землю, превращая тракт в капкан, не выпускающий ноги жертвы. В пути часто было не до разговоров: ранние сумерки укорачивали дни, гнали в укрытие, в тепло подле очага. Если того не требовали неотложные дела, Валентин задерживался в общей зале, не пробуя, впрочем, подпевать. В редкие дни Арно исполнял больше, чем две-три песни: его музыка по-прежнему рассеивала тьму и уныние, но победить усталость не могла. 

Он все так же играл роль бродячего певца. Его легкий нрав был очень кстати: Арно не смущался ни шумной многолюдностью, ни угрюмым молчанием двух-трех слушателей, ни запахами пригоревшей снеди из кухни и мокрой шерсти от развешанных у огня плащей, ни чадом отсыревших поленьев. Он всегда был готов ответить шуткой на ехидный вопросец — мол, не мало ли платит вельможа, раз музыкант и за суан согласен спеть. И спокойно забирал монеты, с готовностью или неохотно выложенные слушателями. 

— Неужто без моего медяка певун охрипнет или с голоду помрет? — спрашивал у друга очередной скупец и слышал в ответ: 

— А я под музыку свою Грету вспомнил — мы с ней вот так же друг друга с первого взгляда полюбили. Так я по ней истосковался, а сейчас увидел как наяву! 

Волшебная лютня говорила на разных языках. Для кого-то она звучала серебряными переливами любимого смеха, для кого-то — удовольствием более плотным, зрелым, тягучим, для иного пела нежнее звона капель росы на бутонах. В тусклые дни Арно добирал света, касаясь струн под разговоры с Валентином, находя в этих беседах все больше удовольствия. Тьма крошилась, дрожала, расцвечивалась воспоминаниями, натягивалась до предела и расползалась прорехами светлых чувств — азартом, увлеченностью, согласием, любознательностью. Валентин оказался отменным собеседником, надо было лишь привыкнуть к его манере, перетерпеть долгое и обстоятельное знакомство, пока он приглядывался, изучал и начинал доверять. 

В какой-то из вечеров Арно поймал себя на мысли, что не он один бродит по лабиринту. Ярко представилось, как Валентин так же идет наощупь, отступая перед их различиями и осторожно продвигаясь навстречу сходству. Его настораживала, раздражала, отталкивала всегдашняя сдержанность Придда, а ведь тому, верно, было не легче — одинокому, скрытному, взвешивающему каждое обтекаемое слово. Живость Арно могла казаться ему притворством, открытость — ловушкой. Валентин совсем не походил на человека, чье доверие легко завоевать, однако Арно был готов поставить Кана против деревянной лошадки, что с ним Придд искренен. По каким бы признакам он ни счел, что Арно сохранит услышанное в тайне, Валентин честно отвечал откровенностью на откровенность. Арно невольно начинал улыбаться, представляя, что сказал бы на такие рассуждения Ли: "Он надеется на твою короткую память, благородство и недисциплинированность — если толкование двух последних сможет отыскать в словаре". 

Они умудрялись пережить острый приступ несогласия, схлестнувшись при обсуждении стихов, и были поразительно единодушны в оценке спорной военной кампании начала Круга Молний. Увлеченно обменивались знаниями — и азартно пикировались, не уступая противнику ни бье словесного плацдарма. Валентин не был упрямцем, наотрез отрицающим чужую правоту, но в некоторых вопросах переубедить его было не то чтобы безнадежно — опасно для собственной гордости. Колючий лед слов и завидное хладнокровие превращали его в серьезного противника. Впрочем, с этой стороной его натуры Арно сталкивался нечасто: первым Валентин не начинал, предпочитая бить в ответ. К утру Арно благополучно отходил от вчерашних впечатлений, и мир восстанавливался без контрибуций и репараций. Подозрительность все реже поднимала голову.

***

Арно остро чувствовал, когда оказывался в прицеле чужих глаз. Кто-то глядел украдкой, стесняясь любопытства или жалости. Такие взгляды медленно ползли по плечам, стекали между лопатками холодной слизью. Кто-то посматривал свысока, как на бездельника или глупца. Эти взгляды жгли. Находились и те, кто завидовал и бросал в спину: "Да зачем ему-то быть таким смазливым? И уродом прожил бы, все равно слепой!". Кто-то бесцеремонно глазел в упор, шептался, строил догадки, обсуждал, словно коня, забывая о том, как хорошо слышат незрячие. Безразличные взгляды соскальзывали прочь, сбегали как дождевые капли, а иные липли к лицу паутиной, кололи любопытством. 

Под открытым небом или под кровлей очередной гостиницы Арно порой ощущал на себе взгляд Валентина. Он уже успел привыкнуть к дотошности и упорству, но подобная прямолинейность, жадность взгляда плохо вязалась с щепетильностью Придда, закованного в учтивость, как в броню. Улучив момент, Арно буквально припер Валентина к стенке, втиснувшись в стол грудью и выпалив без обиняков:

— У меня что, перо в волосах застряло или шов на лбу отпечатался? 

— Мне померещилось… странное, — уклончиво ответил Придд. — Должно быть, игра теней. 

Арно не отворачивался, догадываясь, что неподвижный темный взгляд выбивает из равновесия. Придд, явно нервничая, чем-то зашуршал и наконец признался таким тоном, будто слова из него тянули раскаленными клещами:

— Мне почудилось, что у вас кровоточат глаза. 

— С чего бы им? — чуть не поперхнулся от удивления Арно. — Они даже не болят.

Створки раковины тут же захлопнулись наглухо:

— Прошу простить. Не понимаю, как стал жертвой подобного морока и доставил неудобство вам.

— Уж лучше так, чем распевать, будучи до ушей вымазанным соусом, — усмехнулся Арно, украдкой касаясь уголка глаза, будто бы почесать. Сухо. Что бы ни померещилось Валентину, его страхи были напрасны.


	3. Chapter 3

До первых проблесков хмурого рассвета Валентин не был уверен, что Арно не отвергнет предложение, оберегая свою тайну. В том же, что тайна есть, он не сомневался. И она гораздо сложнее замысловатого замка гайифской шкатулки, неумелые действия с которым еще надежнее защитят секрет. Слишком неожиданной была их встреча вдали от благодатного юга, и слишком ненадежным — избранный Савиньяком образ жизни. Валентину казалось, что это путешествие сродни паломничеству, но чудо, сотворенное из дерева и жил, Арно нес с собой. Что же погнало его так далеко от родных мест? Тайна манила, соблазняла раскрыть ее и запустить обе руки в чужую судьбу. Спускаясь к завтраку, Валентин памятью брата поклялся себе сохранить секрет Савиньяка, если только он не несет угрозы Талигу и Дому Волн. Арно спустился следом. Непрошеной гостьей за их стол уселась неловкость, спасения от которой не было ни в дежурной вежливости, ни в молчании. 

Отмер Арно лишь при знакомстве с гнедой кобылой, и Валентин, тревожившийся, не слишком ли опасно продолжать путь верхом, возблагодарил Создателя за кроткий нрав лошади и умение Савиньяка с ней обращаться. В седле Арно держался с врожденным изяществом и мастерством. Чувствовалось, что в лучшее время он без шпор и хлыста, только спокойным голосом и твердой рукой справился бы с любым норовистым жеребцом. И все же Валентин оставался поблизости, готовый при необходимости перехватить повод. Ревность — он не мог подобрать лучшего названия для чувства, которое охватывало его при мысли о том, чтобы уступить Соберано, — рассеялась бесследно, стоило Арно вспомнить оставленного дома коня. 

— Не уверен, что Кан простит мое предательство, — посетовал он.

— Вы не предавали, вы проявили заботу. Несомненно же, что для вас мориск — не средство щегольнуть благосостоянием семьи или польстить собственному тщеславию. Он — друг, а друзей необходимо беречь.

— Намекаете, что я не смог бы его защитить в дороге? — вскинулся Арно. — Вы в самом деле считаете, что утешаете меня, подчеркивая мою беспомощность? 

Валентин поймал на выдохе неосмотрительное: "Взгляните на ситуацию иначе".

— Считаю, что одинокого путника, даже полностью готового к опасностям, проще заманить в ловушку или одолеть числом, — ответил он и мысленно закончил: "А ты даже ускакать прочь не смог бы". И тут же поправил себя: "Но даже если бы и мог, то не опустился бы до бегства". 

Ему еще предстояло убедиться в собственной правоте.

***

Валентин не был склонен к импульсивным поступкам — в Доме Волн ценили иные добродетели. В чести были терпение и упорство сродни тем, с какими прозрачные воды точат камень, придавая ему нужную форму. Обманчивая податливость убегающих от берега волн, уступающих суше лишь затем, чтобы вернуться и поглотить каждый след. Постоянство, с которым волны штурмуют скалы и хранят скрытые в глубинах тайны. Он с малых лет привык к тому, что каждое слово и поступок должны быть обдуманными, безупречными внешне, безукоризненными по сути и вежливыми, даже если являются оскорблением. Однако решение пригласить к сестре незрячего музыканта, в котором угадывался младший из Савиньяков, было внезапным и стремительным. Сам Валентин назвал бы его многослойным. Его вело желание утолить печали Ирэны, без слез оплакивающей отданную нежеланному браку юность, ему хотелось оживить воспоминания и обрести отвагу, чтобы мечтать. Но едва ли не громче собственных желаний был отклик души при виде Арно. Если бы Савиньяк отверг приглашение, Валентин выделил бы провожатых, приказав доставить мэтра музыканта, куда тот пожелает, и этот порыв он не отделял от дворянской чести. 

Смотреть в незрячие глаза было мучением. Валентина охватывала не жалость, а гнев и тяжелый страх, что слепота необратима. Но бок о бок с этими чувствами жила и дикая надежда, глухая к доводам рассудка. Он отвесил бы пощечину тому, кто по глупости счел бы его отношение к Арно покровительственным или, еще гаже, снисходительным. 

С Арно было непросто — и интересно, напряженно, пронизывающе, упоительно в редкий миг согласия. Он рисовал карту взаимоотношений, вычерчивая границы дозволенного и тут же нарушая их, и Валентину нравился этот вызов. Он наслаждался их пикировками, его подкупала упрямая честность, уверенность в себе, готовность отстаивать правоту и защищать идеалы. Его чувства будто заржавели, застыли в неподвижности, а теперь с них хлопьями осыпалась боль, оседала в пустоту, которую можно было заполнить тоской и виной за то, что остался жив, а можно — щемящими, вселяющими светлую грусть, целительными воспоминаниями. Он так истосковался по искренней улыбке и храбрости! Душа его тянулась к Арно, выстраивая хрупкий мостик обоюдного доверия.

***

Засада поджидала их близ Ворслунне. Вырвавшийся далеко вперед авангард доложил, что путь перекрыт поваленным деревом. Отряд, словно цепь, распался на отдельные звенья, растянулся за крутой поворот, где чернел подступающий все ближе к тракту лес. 

— Ловушка? — уточнил Валентин.

— Похоже на то, господин граф. Сами знаете, такой бури, чтобы деревья выворачивала, на всем пути не было, и уж вряд ли она из-за Гюнне пришла незаметно. Дерево крепкое, не сухостой, само не упадет.

— В любом случае путь надо расчистить. Мы не по зубам банде, они охотятся на одиночек.

— Однако же… — начал слуга, и Валентин кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Не станем терять бдительность. Отберите тех, кто будет наблюдать за лесом, шестеро пусть оттащат дерево. Едва ли нас сочтут приманкой, — он подъехал ближе к Арно: — Побудьте здесь. Даже если опасность мнимая, не стоит проявлять небрежность. 

— А где будете вы? — угрюмо поинтересовался Арно.

— Осмотрю возможную ловушку и вернусь. 

— Думаете, ловушка может захлопнуться? На разную дичь, помнится, ставят разные капканы.

Арно был настроен скептически, и Валентин поджал губы, задетый тем, что ему приписывают чрезмерную осторожность. Конечно, промышляющая на тракте банда не могла сравниться с отрядом, снаряженным герцогом Приддом. С Арно уже сталось бы ломиться в чащу в поисках лагеря разбойников. 

— Волчья яма примет всех, — сухо ответил он, высылая Соберано вперед. 

Обгони их богатая карета или убогая крестьянская телега, челюсти капкана захлопнулись бы с одинаковой готовностью, перемалывая добычу. Валентин уже поверил, что все обойдется, и мысленно составлял письмо магистрату ближайшего городка с предупреждением о шатких деревьях. Застрявший в подлеске клен почти стащили с дороги, когда прогремел первый выстрел. Один из слуг судорожно схватился за бок. Вокруг Валентина тут же сомкнулось живое кольцо. 

— Отовсюду стреляют! — перекричал Тобиас сумятицу и треск выстрелов. — Надо убраться с дороги!

— Их не может быть много, — хладнокровно возразил Валентин. Соберано грыз удила, скалился на нервно переминающихся лошадей эскорта. Валентин чувствовал себя в сундуке: лиловые спины со всех сторон отгораживали его от схватки. 

— Мне нужно вернуться, — распорядился он, заворачивая коня.

— Не всех еще перебили, ваша милость, — оглянулся дюжий слуга. 

Те из бродяг, кто поумнее, ударились в бегство. Кучка озлобленных с рыком бросалась на всадников, уже не ради грабежа — ради убийства. 

— Тем более не стоит медлить. 

Вырвавшись на тракт, Соберано стрелой понесся к замыкающим отряд дозорным и дальше, по круто изгибающейся дороге, к дожидающемуся известий Арно. 

Там кипел бой, двое из отряда Валентина без особых трудностей теснили троих лиходеев. Арно оставался за их спинами — стоял, привалившись к дереву. К нему в тыл, не слишком таясь, заходил вооруженный тесаком молодчик. Не рискуя целиться на рыси, Валентин рывком осадил Соберано, повел его шагом, огибая дерущихся и теряя драгоценные мгновения. Для него во всем мире осталась только коренастая фигура, подбирающаяся к Арно. Однако он немедленно убедился, что Савиньяк отнюдь не беззащитен. Резко обернувшись, Арно на слух метнул кинжал, попав бандиту в плечо. Спустя один удар сердца пуля Валентина разворотила тому голову. 

— Отменный бросок! — крикнул Валентин. 

Арно, узнав голос, ухмыльнулся: 

— Выстрел был еще лучше?

Звуки боя за спиной стихли — подоспевшая свита разделалась с недобитками.

— Если хотите вернуть оружие, оно в трех шагах впереди и двух — правее, — привычно направил Валентин. — Постарайтесь… м-м-м… не огибать труп.

Арно, присев над убитым, нащупал рукоять и досадливо выругался — должно быть, счел бросок неудачным. 

Выслушав краткий доклад слуг, Валентин взглядом нашел Савиньяка. Тот стоял возле своей Илги, медленно, заученным движением поглаживая ее по шее. Валентин спешился рядом. Арно поднял лицо, возвращаясь из своих мыслей. 

— Сейчас с тракта уберут убитых, и можем ехать. 

— Обошлось без потерь? — встрепенулся Арно. 

— Милостью Создателя у нас только двое неопасно раненых. У грабителей мертвы восемь человек. — Его накрыло запоздалым страхом: нелепая ловушка могла стоить жизни не только тем, кто ее соорудил. — Приношу вам свои извинения. Я поступил необдуманно и подверг вас опасности.

Брови Арно скакнули под берет:

— Каким же образом, осмелюсь спросить? Я, может, многого не замечаю, — криво улыбнулся он неловкой шутке, — но разве не вы спасли мне жизнь несколько минут назад?

— Вы сами себя защитили. Я лишь докончил дело.

— Я, образно говоря, с вызовом хлопнул его по плечу, вы — заставили потерять голову. Вы ведь считаетесь знатоком старинных обычаев? — без перехода спросил Арно, и Валентин, обескураженный резкой переменой, осторожно согласился:

— В какой-то мере.

— Тогда вам известно, что первый общий бой давал основание перейти на "ты". Если, разумеется, оба участника того хотели. — Арно решительно протянул руку. Торопливо стянув перчатку, Валентин сжал его ладонь — изящную и сильную, закаленную оружием. Ответное пожатие было крепким, как клятва. 

— Для меня было честью разделить с тобой бой и принять дружбу, — не в силах преодолеть волнение, ответил Валентин и сам поморщился от того, как напыщенно это прозвучало.

Арно прижал ладонь к груди в притворном испуге:

— Ты решил уморить меня высоким слогом?

— Спешу развеять малейшие твои сомнения, будто моя велеречивость продиктована чем-то иным, нежели чистосердечным удовольствием от доверительного общения, дистанция коего сократилась, смею надеяться, к обоюдной радости, — Валентин тщательно выдержал предельно серьезный тон, с интересом наблюдая, как легкая досада, написанная на лице Арно, сменяется широкой заговорщицкой улыбкой.

— Прими мои глубочайшие заверения в намерении разделить с тобой неизбывную прелесть не обедневшего на словесные изыски общения, — на одном дыхании выдал Арно. И тут же произвел грамотную ретираду: — Перемирие до ближайшей гостиницы!

— Охотно соглашусь и даже не выдвину условия изъясняться изысканной рифмой. 

— О Валентин Милосердный! — смеясь, воскликнул Арно. 

Они действительно молчали до самого городка, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли. За воротами Валентин повернул в сторону главной площади. Необходимо было сообщить бургомистру о ловушке на дороге и передать деньги на погребение убитых. 

— А если их вздернут на первом подходящем дереве в назидание прочим? — полюбопытствовал Арно. Очевидно, его позабавила такая щепетильность, и Валентин не стал отговариваться незначащими фразами, а просто сказал, что думал: 

— Не оставлять же их зверью.

— Звери побрезгуют, — буркнул Арно, заворачивая Илгу вслед за Тобиасом. 

Отныне стоило Валентину удариться в высокопарность, как Арно начинал деланно озираться в поисках "донжона витиеватости". Дерзости в нем не убавлялось, и вспыхивал он так же легко. Его открытость и искренность завораживали Валентина. В начале знакомства они казались едва ли не слабостью, теперь же он видел в них силу духа. 

Мальчишкой Валентин однажды обморозил руку и не замечал этого, пока не попал в тепло. Он надолго запомнил жгучую, жалящую боль, от которой, казалось, плавилась кожа. Так вышло и с чувствами: он не замечал, как выстыло сердце, пока его не коснулось жизнелюбие Арно. Жизнь во тьме, беспощадный ментор, должна была бы притушить его огонь, но по всему выходило, что Арно мраку не по зубам.

***

В один из дней колючий ветер растерзал низкие тучи, холодный дождь встал стеной, будто вознамерился вмять упрямых путников в раскисающий тракт. Пришлось возвращаться в городишко, который они недавно оставили позади. Валентин незаметно для себя втянулся в яростный спор об осаде Лурме. Арно занял непримиримую позицию: перекрытие русла реки, обрекшее защитников и горожан на муки жажды, и снятие водной блокады после отравления реки чемеричным корнем есть подлость, несоизмеримая с честным ведением войны. Валентин возражал, что при всей щекотливости приема чемерица все же милосерднее, чем трупный яд. Арно горячился, его руки порхали, вырисовывая очертания бастионов, указывая слабые места крепостных стен. Упорство осаждающих и меткость стенобитных орудий, утверждал он, еще до Осенних Волн проделали бы бреши в укреплениях, и войско избежало бы обременительной зимовки. Избранный же способ ускорил сдачу, но принизил отвагу защитников и заодно оставил пятно на репутации полководца. Валентин, выгибая бровь, вкрадчиво переспрашивал, не считает ли Арно бесчестьем сам факт осады, если под стены Лурме пришла армия, превосходящая численность гарнизона? Ибо мирные горожане, пусть и показывающие чудеса отваги и самоотверженности, уступают в выучке солдатам и наемникам, и силы заведомо не равны. Их спор превратился в настоящее ристалище. Валентин начал теснить Арно, дословно процитировав отрывок из мемуаров маршала. В какой-то момент Арно склонился к своей лютне, словно ловя стекающую с кончиков пальцев музыку. Валентин ждал продолжения спора, уверенный, что Арно не отступит. Однако тот изрядно его удивил, проронив: 

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что не делаешь мне поблажек, — просто ответил Арно.

Позже Валентин постучался в его комнату. Они решили, что Арно все же пора разнообразить репертуар, и Валентину пришла на память лиричная и печальная баллада об Алорнис. Ее иногда пела вместо колыбельной его няня, путая слова, переставляя строки так, что настоящее изменяло грядущее, а прошлое перекликалось с пророчеством. Напевать мотив Валентин решительно отказался: он не станет подвергать пыткам невинного человека. Условились, что он вспомнит текст, а Арно попробует подобрать мелодию. Скормив свече с десяток густо исчерканных листков, Валентин наконец удовлетворился результатом и поспешил к Арно. Дождавшись короткого "Войдите!", он распахнул дверь и замер на границе тусклого света, падающего из коридора, и кромешной темноты. Арно внезапно вынырнул из мрака совсем рядом, махнул рукой: 

— Свеча на столе.

Валентин сам удивился тому, с какой быстротой и силой вспыхнул в нем гнев.

— Почему ее не зажгли?!

— Зачем? — спокойно переспросил Арно. — Мне она без надобности, а трактирщику спокойнее: я не спалю ненароком дом. 

Валентин мрачно молчал, обуздывая ярость. 

— Что ж, радушного хозяина из меня не вышло, — развел руками Арно. — Пойдем к тебе, только лютню прихвачу. 

После густой тьмы Валентину показалось, что его собственная комната буквально затоплена ослепительным золотым светом. Он терпеливо повторял строки, чтобы Арно мог на слух запомнить балладу, объяснял, медленнее или быстрее пела их няня, что-то добавлял на ходу, от усердия склонив голову набок, вслушивался в голос лютни, ловя проблески памятного с детства мотива. Арно с интересом слушал, переспрашивал, уточнял, наигрывал одну мелодию за другой. Ко второму часу их совместной работы Валентин обнаружил, что беззастенчиво любуется улыбкой Арно, полный признательности за отзывчивость и увлеченность. Но еще долго он не мог отогреться светом от короткого объятия темноты. 

Утром солнце прошило небольшую гостиничную комнату слепящими копьями, расплескалось по стене, швырнуло на пол пригоршню золота. Полюбовавшись на сияющее буйство, Валентин задумал рискованный опыт. Одевшись, он долго сидел на кровати, бездумно глядя, как танцуют пылинки в столбе света. Наконец решившись, крепко зажмурился и поднялся на ноги.

На него обрушился мрак. Тесные стены мигом отступили, вселяя чувство потерянности. Желание выставить руки в стороны и лихорадочно зашарить в поисках опоры было почти нестерпимым. Стиснув зубы и задирая подбородок — он и не заметил, как невольно пригнулся, вжимая голову в плечи, — Валентин двинулся, как ему думалось, в сторону двери, стараясь шагать мелко, стопой пробуя путь. С дверью он промахнулся. Двинулся вдоль стены и быстро нашел пропажу, ушибив растопыренные пальцы о тяжелую ручку. Распахнув дверь, Валентин застыл на пороге, пытаясь мысленно начертить план коридора. 

Невесело улыбнувшись — вот когда пригодилось бы распоряжение доставить завтрак в комнату! — он, ведя кончиками пальцев по стене, медленно двинулся налево, к лестнице. Нащупав впереди пустоту, пошатнулся, резко остановился, как ему почудилось, в миге от падения. Поводил ладонью из стороны в сторону, нашел перила — и даже ухватившись за них до боли в стиснутых пальцах, долго не мог себя заставить перешагнуть через верхнюю ступеньку. Спуск стал нелегким испытанием: скрипучие ступеньки то проседали — и тогда приходил страх, что именно сейчас старые доски проломятся, — то ударяли в пятку, выныривая из ниоткуда. Лишь ощутив под ногой ровный пол, Валентин понял, что задерживал дыхание. Он двинулся вперед, медленно и осторожно, и на пятом шаге — он считал, вдыхая с каждым маленьким триумфом, — потерпел неудачу. Его бедро встретилось с чем-то твердым, выбив из Валентина болезненный стон.

Он открыл глаза — и мир ожил, ослепляя красками, оглушая разноголосицей, прежде не слышной за гулом крови в висках, сжимаясь до привычных размеров. Темнота пугала не позабытыми детскими страхами — она терзала беспомощностью. Находясь постоянно во мраке, очень легко было возненавидеть тех, кто, не сознавая своего счастья, мог видеть, да еще и жаловался, к примеру, на слишком яркое солнце. Но в Арно не было ни следа ненависти. Как? Как?! 

Самообладание расползалось клочьями. Валентин стиснул зубы и пошел в общую залу. Сидящий за столом Арно обернулся на звук его шагов и, глядя сильно левее, полюбопытствовал:

— Сладкий сон не отпускал?

— Нет, — кратко ответил Валентин, силясь унять дрожь в голосе.

— Ты словно привидение увидел, — недоверчиво выгнул брови Арно, и Валентин бледно улыбнулся:

— Всего лишь испытал пределы собственного воображения.

— Удивительно, что ты управился раньше ужина.

— Сочту за похвалу.

— Это она и есть.

Пока они завтракали, Валентин окончательно решил, что не станет рассказывать о своем опыте. Он, наверное, сумел бы передать свои впечатления. Для незрячего, сказал бы он, мир похож на страшный угрюмый замок, населенный тенями. Вся еда и питье там ядовиты, в стенах вьются уводящие в никуда потайные ходы, под полом ждут неосторожного шага смертельные ловушки, а с потолка то и дело опускаются решетки, отрезая дорогу обратно. Но описать страх и беспомощность, которые его охватили, Валентин не смог бы никогда. Глядя на Арно, он думал: не в его власти вывести друга из жуткого замка, но он хотя бы попытается скрасить его блуждания.

***

Когда до Озерного замка остался день пути, обычно бодрый Арно все чаще стал впадать в глубокую задумчивость. Валентин косился на него с тревогой, но вопросов не задавал. Если он верно понимал характер Арно, тот вскоре сам должен был начать разговор. Так и вышло. Ближе к вечеру, когда лошади шли спокойным шагом по хорошей дороге, Арно его окликнул.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Я к твоим услугам, — улыбнулся Валентин, предвкушая очередную полемику.

— Ты, наверно, скоро бессонницу наживешь, раздумывая, каким образом я очутился на севере. 

— Полагаю, большую часть пути проделал в карете.

— Дядюшка Гектор тебе родней не приходится? — кисло осведомился Арно. — Я не о том. Давно надо было тебе рассказать, ты же наверняка задумывался, почему обернулось… так, — скомкано закончил он. 

— Не стану отрицать, я задавался вопросами, почему наши пути неожиданно пересеклись и что подтолкнуло тебя избрать стезю странствующего музыканта.

Арно изобразил на лице крайнюю степень страдания: Валентин от волнения снова заговорил витиевато. 

— Что подтолкнуло — очевидно, — он погладил крутой бок инструмента. — А что надумал про мое, — он пошевелил пальцами, словно искал слово наощупь, — ранение? 

— У меня два соображения, — медленно и осторожно ответил Валентин. — Некоторые яды, если их приготовить неправильно или дать в малом количестве, могут отнять не жизнь, а зрение. К такому же итогу приводит сильный удар по голове. Но, полагаю, с тобой не случилось второго и ты уверен, что избежал и первого. Что бы это ни было, оно необычно.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — пробормотал Арно. — Все случилось в первые дни Летних Ветров, но основа, так сказать, была заложена в Весенние Волны. Лионель, воспользовавшись затишьем на границе, поехал в Савиньяк: провинция требовала твердой руки и острого глаза. Я его сопровождал. Среди прочих писем и документов на стол Лионеля легло обвинение некоего горожанина в чернокнижничестве. 

— Вина была доказана?

— Да, его казнили. — Валентин, поежившись, удивился тому, как спокойно Арно говорит о казни. Тот словно мысли прочитал: — Напрасно воображаешь ужасные вопли и беснующуюся чернь. Начинающий чернокнижник обещал одним любовные привороты, другим — навести порчу на недругов, а на деле возился с травами, пытаясь создать простой и действенный яд. Ему надо было проверять свое зелье, и наш умелец наследил в трех городишках, пока совершенствовал рецептуру и высчитывал капли. Не знаю, что признать успехом — то, что привороженные выживали, или то, что щепотка порчи в роковой миг обернулась быстрой смертью, — но в своих изысканиях он зашел слишком далеко. И брат велел его повесить.

— Милосердно, — Валентина изрядно удивило миролюбие Савиньяка. 

— Не обижай Лионеля. Он посчитал, что повесить глупца как шарлатана и отравителя практичнее, чем устраивать долгое и нудное разбирательство и будоражить кровожадность добрых горожан. Незадачливого чернокнижника вздернули как мошенника. А вечером того же дня у виселицы поймали девушку, которая пыталась отрезать у повешенного палец. 

Голос Арно изменился, стал глуше и суше. Валентин стиснул поводья, равно готовый и к тому, что сейчас прозвучит нечто ужасное, и к тому, что Арно вообще замолчит. Однако тот заговорил вновь, размеренно и ровно:

— Девушку сочли пособницей отравителя. Мэр всю ночь раздумывал, назвать ее ведьмой, воровкой или мошенницей, и утром с облегчением переложил решение этой шарады на Лионеля. 

— Это была возлюбленная? — тихо спросил Валентин. Арно выгнул бровь: 

— Не ожидал, что ты такой романтичный. 

— Для того, чтобы сделать колдовской амулет, нужна вся кисть. А возлюбленной хватит и безымянного пальца, якобы напрямую связанного с сердцем.

— Снимаю берет перед твоей прозорливостью! — дурашливо провозгласил Арно. — Я увязался с Лионелем, зная наперед, что ко мне он в любом случае не прислушается. По правде, я не собирался защищать девушку, мне просто было любопытно, кто мог полюбить такое ничтожество, как отравитель. 

Отчетливо расслышав досаду в его голосе, Валентин понял, что будет дальше. 

— Сожалеешь о своем любопытстве?

— Именно, — с запинкой признался Арно. — Нечего было глазеть на чужое несчастье, которому тем более не собирался помогать. Но видел бы ты девушку! Красивая — не отвести глаз, неистовая, бесстрашная, горячая, как огонь! Да она и была — само пламя: сгорала от несчастной любви и ненависти. Выкрикнула Лионелю в лицо, что он казнил невиновного, назвала его гнусным убийцей, пообещала страшную расплату. Брат ответил, что покойный не заслужил столь громких слов, но из опасений, что тот одурманил девицу чем-то пагубнее страсти, ее следует подержать под замком. Или горе утихнет, или отрава выдохнется, сказал он.

— Девушку бросили в тюрьму? — недоверчиво нахмурился Валентин.

— Нет, заперли в отцовском доме, запретив покидать свою спальню. Не сразу, но я нашел способ видеться с…с Джисел. 

Валентин тихонько вздохнул: он предполагал именно это и не ошибся. 

— Я приносил ей сладости — она не притрагивалась к ним. Приносил букеты — она их отбрасывала. Ни единого взгляда в мою сторону, ни единого жеста, который дал бы понять, что мои визиты ей приятны. Отчаявшись, я спросил, что ее обрадует. Она попросила не приносить цветов. Ее голос, не искаженный болью и ненавистью, меня очаровал. "Цветы станут прахом, как мой несчастный Андрэ, — сказала Джисел. — Принесите мне зеркальце". Я принялся заверять, что раздобуду самое лучшее, достойное отражать ее красоту. Джисел ласково коснулась моей руки: "Я хочу самое простое". Разумеется, я исполнил ее просьбу, принес простенькое зеркальце в дешевой рамке, а она приняла его благоговейно, будто редкостное сокровище. У нее дрожали пальцы, и мне хотелось взять ее нежные ладони в свои, отогреть дыханием... Потом… Нет, позволь оставить это при себе. 

Он умолк и стер пот со лба. Валентин осторожно взял у него повод — Арно даже не заметил этого. 

— Мы условились вновь встретиться завтра, непременно в полдень. Джисел настаивала на этом, а мне и в голову не пришло отказать ей в такой мелочи. Назавтра я застал ее у окна. Джисел что-то тихонько напевала и улыбалась так светло и счастливо, что у меня замерло сердце. Перед собой она держала подаренное зеркальце, водила по нему рукой, словно рисовала узор. Может, я сейчас обманываюсь, но мне почудилось, что пальчики Джисел перевиты пожухлым стебельком, а в кулачке зажат какой-то лоскут. Но все это длилось миг, не дольше. Джисел услышала меня, вскинула лицо, вся засветилась и повернула зеркальце ко мне. Последнее, что помню — как нестерпимо яркий солнечный луч вонзается мне в глаза. 

В наступившей тишине длинный болезненный вдох Валентина прозвучал как всхлип. 

— Что сказали лекари?

— Развели руками, — повторил жест Арно. — Следов болезни или ожога они не нашли.

— А девушка? — Валентин не мог заставить себя назвать ее по имени.

— Джисел сказала только, что отомстила Лионелю за своего жениха. Зеркальце она разбила на мелкие осколки. 

Валентин потянулся потрепать Соберано по гриве, выгадывая паузу на размышления. 

— Покойный отравитель не оставил записей о секретах своего… мастерства?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Арно. — Те отвары, что нашли у него в каморке при обыске, были редкостной дрянью. Не удивлюсь, если он смешивал компоненты на глазок.

— Может статься, что вовсе не его стоило обвинять в чернокнижничестве, — вслух рассуждал Валентин. — Я бы назвал его подмастерьем.

— Лионель тоже назвал его так. 

— Я должен кое о чем тебе рассказать, — решился Валентин. — Возможно, ты сочтешь, что у меня разыгралось воображение, тем более что я долго молчал, опасаясь непонимания и насмешки, — Арно подобрался, в заострившихся чертах отразилось напряжение. — Впервые я увидел это в день нашего знакомства, в "Карпе и фазане" близ Герле. И замечал еще не единожды, в полумраке или при солнечном свете, не всегда одинаково ясно, но всегда в одинаковой форме. 

— Так что же ты видел? 

— Повязку у тебя на глазах. Иногда я видел ее так отчетливо, что мог бы зарисовать узор вышивки. Коричневый лоскут, топорщится нитками, словно его оторвали наспех, а поверх него намотана колючая лоза. Шипы прорвали ткань и впились в кожу, из-под них сочится кровь.

— Ты все это видел?! — выдохнул Арно. 

— Да, — твердо ответил Валентин. — Всякий раз — одна и та же повязка, пересекающая лицо на уровне глаз, тугая, неопрятная, словно ее сделали из того, что подвернулось под руку, и второпях. И лоза с шипами в десятую долю бье.

— У Джисел была вышивка на платье, что-то простое…

— Ярко-зеленая гирлянда из мелких листьев. Сами листья не зашиты стежками. 

Арно пожал плечами: 

— Я не присматривался.

— Помнишь, ты прямо спросил меня, почему я тебя разглядываю, а я сказал про обман зрения? — Арно кивнул. — Тогда я особенно четко увидел вышивку, спутанную бахрому ниток, каждый шип. И кровавые дорожки до самого подбородка. Я не представлял, как узнать, не больно ли тебе, не выдавая своих странных видений. 

— Боли я не испытываю. 

— Как же случилось, что ты очутился так далеко от родовых владений и без сопровождения? — осторожно спросил Валентин. — Я понимаю, что тебя не смогли бы удержать против твоей воли, но почему ты направился на север? 

— Как ты догадываешься, некоторое время я был… в растерянности. — Арно криво усмехнулся. Валентин прикусил губу: слушать было больно. — Мир рухнул в одночасье. Нет, — поправился он, — будущее лежало в руинах, а мне приходилось наощупь пробираться сквозь них. Конечно, я брался за шпагу, и это зрелище, несомненно, было достойно жалости. Конечно, я приказывал седлать Кана. Сам не знаю, на что я надеялся — что его глаза не подведут нас обоих, или что он свернет в лес, и первый же низкий сук избавит меня от… от всего. Я метался от привычного и некогда желанного к неизвестному и непонятному, надеялся, переживал разочарование, запрещал себя жалеть... А потом взял в руки лютню, хотя считал себя скверным певцом. Иронично, правда? 

— Ты предпочел лютню? — Валентин догадывался, что выбора у Арно не было. Слишком непростой инструмент ему достался, из тех, что сами избирают не хозяев, а спутников, и в неправильных руках превращаются в немой кусок древесины. 

— Разве я мог оспаривать выбор дамы? — улыбнулся Арно. — Ты прав, она волшебная. Мне временами кажется, что достаточно просто коснуться струн, и они сами запоют. Когда я играю, то превращаюсь в настоящего человека

— Настоящим тебя делает целостность души, — отрезал Валентин.

— Будешь слушать дальше? 

— Всенепременно. 

— Когда я понял, каким сокровищем располагаю, заявил Лионелю, что стану странствующим музыкантом. 

— Признаться, я удивлен, что лютня тем же вечером не отправилась в камин. 

— Ли любит необычные вещи. И действует решительно, — Арно помолчал, должно быть, снова переживая сражение со старшим братом. — Ради моего блага, как он его понимает, Лионель, не моргнув глазом, объявил бы меня помешанным — и кто бы его осудил? Поэтому я прибегнул к крайнему средству: пригрозил, что заявлю о знамении, милостью Создателя посетившем меня. Лютня звала меня прочь из замка и была права. В кого бы я превратился, оставшись в Савиньяке? — Арно рассеянно коснулся притороченного к седлу инструмента. — Считал бы шаги, ползал от стены к стене, боясь потерять опору, а пока играл, видел бы серые тени вместо знакомых залов и комнат. Все, кого я знаю и люблю, превратились бы в призраков с размытыми тьмой чертами… да и что я нашел бы в их лицах, кроме жалости? А слуги! Они думали, что я потерял не только зрение, но и слух, и можно горестно всхлипывать, перешептываться, огибать меня, будто мебель, — лишь бы не потревожить. Что может быть невыносимее?

Валентин в который уже раз удивился безрассудству и отваге, воле и жизнелюбию Арно.

— Не сказать, что с благословения брата, но я все же пустился в путь. Из Савиньяка выехал тайно, в возке направляющегося в Пирольнест мелкого торговца. А несколькими днями позже виконт Сэ отбыл в Алвасете. Сам посуди, — пояснил он, словно отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Валентина, — если меня возьмут в заложники, я стану угрозой для семьи, в буквальном смысле слепым орудием, которое можно использовать против моих близких. Лионель не позволит сломить себя шантажом, мама, смею надеяться, тоже достойно выдержит испытание… Словом, к тому времени, когда подлог мог бы открыться, я был уже далеко. 

— Но почему север? — напомнил Валентин.

— Он ничем не хуже юга — разве что ветром, дождем и ранней осенью, — засмеялся Арно и тут же вновь посерьезнел: — Меня с самого начала тянуло на север, а когда ты пригласил в Альт-Вельдер, я понял: это знак, которого я так долго ждал. Ты ведь не жалеешь о своем порыве? 

— Не устаю благодарить за него Создателя, — твердо ответил Валентин. 


	4. Chapter 4

Оставшиеся до Озерного замка хорны они провели за беседой — благо зарядивший с ночи мелкий дождь наконец-то смолк, оставив на память сырой плотный воздух. Ветер, так и норовивший дернуть за полу плаща, тоже притих, и можно было не опасаться, что он унесет слова. 

Тракт остался далеко позади, путь пролегал сквозь ельник. С набухших влагой ветвей то и дело срывались тяжелые капли — приходилось вжимать голову в плечи, чтобы они не угодили за шиворот. Арно не стал спрашивать у Валентина, похож ли он на нахохлившуюся птицу: другое сравнение просто не могло прийти на ум. 

Валентин размеренно и негромко рассказывал: 

— После Двадцатилетней войны Альт-Вельдер был перестроен. Прежний замок стоял на плоском каменистом острове между двух водоворотов. Добраться до него можно было на пароме. Перемены коснулись не только стен — на соседнем островке возвели сторожевую башню, а на смену парому пришел наплавной мост.

— Теперь спокойствие госпожи виконтессы защищают не только озеро, но и пушки? Помимо благоразумия соседей. 

— Именно так. Озерный замок никогда не был захвачен, потому что его никогда не осаждали. Как ты, несомненно, почувствовал по изменившейся дороге, Альт-Вельдер стоит в стороне от оживленных трактов и защищает исключительно себя.

— Чем именно? — деловито полюбопытствовал Арно.

— Пушками, как ты верно предположил, а также береговым фортом и самим озером. Скрепы, превращающие плоты в единый мост, легко убираются. А после захода солнца поднимают мост между выносной башней и замком. 

— Судя по отсутствию спешки…

— … мы не рискуем воспользоваться тесным гостеприимством караулки, — подхватил Валентин. 

Арно подметил, как ловко Валентин вплетает в беседу описание очертаний замка. По этим подсказкам без труда можно было мысленно нарисовать себе Альт-Вельдер, к стенам которого подступало напоенное осенними дождями озеро. 

Он немного опасался переправы, готовился успокаивать Илгу, но кобыла проделала короткий путь по могучим бревнам спокойно, словно по знакомой дороге. 

Следуя традиции, в первом дворе их встречала хозяйка замка. Арно пожалел, что они с Илгой не разучили какой-нибудь эффектный трюк, который поразил бы воображение дамы и вызвал ее восхищение. Приходилось полагаться лишь на собственное красноречие.

— Слева лужа, — тихо подсказал Валентин. — Дамы в десяти шагах впереди. Та, что держит поднос, стоит по правую руку от Ирэны. 

— Жду твоего знака, — напомнил Арно. — И, будь любезен, проследи, чтобы я не раскланялся с донжоном.

Валентину, как родственнику хозяйки, первому поднесли воду из источников Альт-Вельдера.

— Валентин, я рада приветствовать вас в Озерном замке.

Необычный голос. Нет в нем ни подчеркнутой мягкости, ни сладкозвучности — чистый, ясный, безмятежный. Такой голос не вязался с серыми одеяниями вдовы. 

— Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства нашей встречи, я рад оказаться под вашим кровом, сестра, — чопорно ответил Валентин. — Отец, тревожась о вашем настоящем и заботясь о будущем, прислал небольшое пополнение гарнизону Альт-Вельдера. 

Вальтер Придд все рассчитал: пополнение было достаточно малочисленным, чтобы недруги, которых у Повелителя Волн имелось немало, не обвинили герцога в попытках прибрать к рукам замок зятя. 

— В пути мне посчастливилось обрести друга, — продолжал Валентин. На случай, если Арно пропустит тихий стук, с которым кубок касается подноса, они условились, что Валентин голосом выделит последнее слово. — Позвольте представить вам путешествующего инкогнито Арно Савиньяка, виконта Сэ. 

Шагнув вперед, Арно склонился в учтивом поклоне. 

— Я счастлива принять друга моего брата. Прошу вас, отведайте воды из наших источников. Молва приписывает ей особенные свойства.

В ином месте сдержанное приветствие показалось бы Арно холодным, но ему ярко представилось, как искренне улыбается Ирэна, надеясь на чудодейственность воды. К слову, вода и правда была особенная — такая холодная, что сводило зубы, оставляющая после себя на языке тонкую сладость. Вернув кубок, Арно прижался губами к нежной руке хозяйки замка и уловил горьковато-свежий аромат незнакомого благовония. 

Выделенные им комнаты располагались не по соседству, но Валентин заверил, что будет и сам регулярно "проделывать три десятка шагов, минуя два поворота коридоров", и ждать того же от Арно. А вызванный звонком лакей по первому слову сопроводит Арно в указанное помещение. 

— Я прошу тебя в одиночестве не подниматься на стены и не исследовать нижний парк.

Немедленно захотелось обратить серьезность Валентина в шутку. 

— Благодарю за веру в мои таланты. Не ожидал, что ты заподозришь меня в умении отрастить крылья или чешую. Иначе что мне искать в пруду или между зубцами стены?

Забота Валентина не обижала — Арно догадывался, что его собственные живость и любознательность более осмотрительному человеку покажутся стремлением свернуть себе шею.

***

Свой первый ужин в Озерном замке Арно мысленно назвал заморозками. Он привык к совсем другим застольям — с остроумно-ироничными замечаниями Лионеля, веселыми байками Эмиля, смехом мамы… Малая гостиная Альт-Вельдера, казалось, была покрыта инеем. Сколько Арно ни старался, он не мог расслышать ни единого громкого, резкого, даже просто лишнего звука. Ни звона вилки о край тарелки, ни стука неловко поставленного бокала, ни тени спора — ровные голоса, выверенные фразы, прохладная вежливость. Поначалу Арно было неуютно, он подумывал откланяться, как только позволят приличия, и оставить родичей наедине, но потом решил списать все на особую манеру Приддов. Отставив кубок, он взялся за лютню. Пока пальцы еще не коснулись струн, был уверен, что исполнит величественное лэ, но колыбельная, которую они с Валентином сочинили заново, сама сорвалась с губ и поплыла по столовой. Арно пел самозабвенно. Впервые на его памяти серая муть призрачного мира задрожала, лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, проступающие сквозь сумрак стены обрели цвет, огоньки свечей из раскаленно-белых стали янтарно-желтыми. Арно ясно видел лепные медальоны из плодов и соцветий, сложный узор наборного паркета и все многообразие его оттенков, от цвета топленого молока до черноты крепкого шадди, медовый бархат стульев, резьбу в виде переплетенных ветвей на их спинках, серебряные подсвечники и подчеркнуто простую люстру. В какой-то момент комната раздвинулась, выпуская его на волю, в небо, к жемчужным клубящимся облакам. Он пронесся над озером и ельником, Альт-Вельдер стал не больше игрушки, потерялся из виду, а внизу протянулась узкая неровная лента — тракт. Арно летел дальше, вслед за своей песней, видел разбегающиеся ниточками огней улицы благополучных городков, и наконец среди громады темного парка возник величавый замок — Васспард. Арно моргнул, и наваждение исчезло.

Его окутала звенящая тишина. Арно поборол соблазн сбежать от нее в новую песню и терпеливо ждал. Когда молчание стало почти невыносимым, он услышал тихое, как вздох:

— Благодарю вас. Вы вернули нам… безмятежность детских лет.

Тогда он снова коснулся струн, освобождая музыку, и заморозки отступили, кружевные узоры инея растаяли от светлого голоса лютни, а вечер стал терпким и горьковатым на вкус, как «Змеиная кровь».

***

Разбудил Арно птичий щебет. Он с улыбкой слушал звонкие трели, позволяя себе понежиться в постели, прежде чем найти взглядом любимую с детства шпалеру с изумительно красивым вороным конем. Сладко потягиваясь, Арно перекатился на левый бок, выпутался из кокона одеял, открыл глаза — и вместо золотого осеннего утра его встретил мрак. Память услужливо подсказала, что первая ночь в Альт-Вельдере обошлась без кошмаров. 

После завтрака Ирэна ненадолго покинула гостей, чтобы отдать распоряжения слугам. Валентин увел Арно в Перламутровую гостиную.

— Здесь очень неудобные кресла, — предупредил он.

— Как же им быть удобными, — пропыхтел Арно, из упрямства пытаясь сдвинуть громаду с места, — если они высечены из камня. 

— Ирэна вернется сюда. Она предпочитает эту комнату из-за удачного расположения окон. Даже зимой здесь много солнечного света, а это хорошо для вышивки. 

— Послать за лютней? — Арно казалось, что он уловил намек, но Валентин, чуть помедлив, ответил: 

— Как пожелаешь. Я буду признателен, если ты не станешь возражать против моей отлучки. 

— Значит, ты привел меня чуть не под самую крышу, сунул в этот пыточный станок, ошибочно именуемый креслом, а сам собираешься упорхнуть к тому из соседей, у кого есть хорошенькая дочка?! — притворно возмутился Арно.

— Я оставляю тебя ради общества целомудренного, безусловно мудрого, но, увы, безмолвного.

— Засядешь в библиотеке, — догадался Арно. — Но почему в одиночку?

И вновь крошечная пауза, будто Валентин подбирал слова.

— Хочу проверить одну догадку. 

— Даже если ты отступишь в библиотеку, перегруппируешься и бросишь в бой засадные полки, это лишь отсрочит твое поражение: Веспасиан сделал на одну ошибку больше, чем абсолютно бездарный в военном деле Гонорий, и невезением первого не оправдать победу второго.

Когда дело касалось выяснения истины, пусть и погребенной в Кругах времен, Арно не знал пощады. Их давний спор был жарким и затяжным, и Арно решил, что Валентин спешит запастись новыми аргументами. 

— В мои намерения не входило оспаривать твой триумф. — Арно вопросительно поднял брови. — Я хотел отыскать что-нибудь о ритуале, который провела над тобой… та девушка. 

— Позволь узнать, где именно? — неподдельно изумился Арно.

— В некоторых книгах, — уклончиво ответил Валентин.

— У вас хранятся труды по магии, о которых мечтают настоящие чернокнижники?! Поразительная запасливость! А в них есть хоть крупица истины?

— Мы никогда не проверяли. Запретные знания сами по себе не опасны, покуда их не применяет несведущий.

Валентин не кривил душой. Его семье не было нужды прибегать к темным наукам и сомнительным ритуалам, чтобы упрочить положение при дворе и получить больше власти. Всего этого они успешно добивались обыденными, человеческими способами. 

— В таком случае, — Арно с готовностью вскочил, по-военному щелкнул каблуками, — готов злоупотребить гостеприимством госпожи виконтессы и просить о прогулке по знаменитому саду!

Еще вчера такая прогулка представлялась ему довольно унылым занятием. Хозяйка станет повторять заученные фразы, а он сам — мычать что-то невразумительное, делая вид, что ему интересны деревья и цветы. Теперь же Арно думал о ней не с усталым смирением, а даже с удовольствием и некоторым предвкушением. Невозможно было усидеть на месте, зная, что Валентин ищет способ вернуть ему зрение, а он сам ничем не может помочь в этих поисках.

Поднявшуюся в гостиную Ирэну Арно встретил вопросом, согласна ли она променять любимую вышивку на любознательную обузу в его лице. 

— Если вас не пугает зябкая погода, я с радостью проведу вас по верхнему и среднему саду. 

Или Валентин подал сестре знак, или между ними все было оговорено заранее, но право познакомить Арно с нижним садом он оставил за собой. Впрочем, Арно ничуть не возражал. 

Стараясь не думать, каким жалким зрелищем по возвращении в замок станут приколотые к его берету перья, Арно галантно предложил руку даме, и Ирэна легко оперлась на нее. Первые шаги по аллее сопровождались низким пением ветра в оголенных ветвях и почему-то густым смолистым ароматом хвои. Арно помнил, что к замку они пробирались сквозь ельник, но сад, о котором говорили с такой гордостью и восхищением, представлялся ему более изысканным в растительном смысле. Вообразив, как они с Ирэной чинно вышагивают среди мрачных разлапистых деревьев, Арно не удержался, фыркнул от смеха и покаянным тоном признался:

— Сударыня, я никудышный древовед. Мне повсюду мерещатся ели. 

— Вас ввели в заблуждение клумбы. На зиму их укрывают еловыми ветками. Полагаю, для юга это несвойственно.

— У нас жгут опавшие листья. Для меня осень пахнет горьковатым дымом…

Как же я соскучился по южной осени, мысленно пожаловался Арно. Наша осень — спелая, подернутая сизым дымком. Она пахнет дождями, плывет оттенками серого и зыбкого, и ветер норовит выхватить из костров сухие листья, чтобы вновь расшвырять по дорожкам их почерневшее золото.

— Должно быть, северная осень кажется вам стылой, — заметила Ирэна, и Арно улыбнулся: 

— Зато она скоротечна.

— Валентин взял с меня обещание не спускаться по склону до озерного сада. Нижний парк имеет свое очарование, а брат знаком с его секретами не хуже меня, — в голосе Ирэны звучало понимание тяги к загадкам. — Я люблю гулять среди тростников: в ветреную погоду их шепот звучит в унисон с тихим плеском воды, и эта мелодия дивно дополняет одинокие размышления. 

— Он и с меня взял слово не углубляться в лабиринт, — наябедничал Арно. 

— Брат не сомневается в том, что вы с легкостью разгадаете секрет лабиринта, — вступилась за Валентина Ирэна. — Но по роковой случайности вблизи от него погибли служанка и мой супруг. 

— Я думал, ваш супруг скончался от ранения, — пробормотал сбитый с толку Арно. 

— Давняя рана почти не беспокоила его — или он не показывал недомогания. Однако будучи в добром здравии, он не оступился бы или с легкостью выбрался бы из пруда, не проведя в холодной воде опасно много времени. Лихорадка оказалась смертоноснее пули. 

— Соболезную вашей утрате. 

Ладонь, лежащая на его локте, не дрогнула, лишь голос стал безжизненным, словно превратился в хрусталь:

— Я покажусь вам бессердечным чудовищем, но мне претит притворство. Хотя мой супруг был безупречен, я его не оплакиваю. 

Арно сглотнул, поколебался, позволителен ли жест, и осторожно накрыл ладонь Ирэны своей, молча выражая поддержку и понимание. 

— Мама не проронила ни слезинки на похоронах отца, — он не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух, а потом оставалось лишь продолжать: — Я был мал, но помню, как боялся ее слез, того, что не смогу ее утешить. Самонадеянно, разумеется, — как будто не нашлось бы никого умнее и красноречивее меня... Я держался за Эмиля и смотрел только на маму и на Ли. Позже Лионель, не скрывая брезгливости, сказал, что многие не отводили глаз от вдовы маршала Савиньяка. В мой детский разум не пришла бы мысль, что мама не плачет, потому что не любила отца… но для грязных сплетен сгодится любая глупость. Братья, может, и не догадываются, а я не выдал, — но после, месяцы спустя, мама горько плакала по отцу, по их любви. 

— Вашей матушке досталась редкая воля и выпало редкое счастье. Мужчины клянутся нам в любви, и порой эти клятвы правдивы, но даже в самом крепком браке есть место любовнице. — Арно остановился, задетый за живое. — Соперницей моей матери стала политика, а ваш батюшка покидал семью ради войны. Вам неприятна подобная трактовка? Война и политика — метрессы, от которых зависят судьбы государств, — продолжала Ирэна, не дождавшись возражений. — В крепком браке супруга закрывает глаза на шалости мужа, зная, что его любовь всецело принадлежит ей. 

— А в счастливом? — хрипло спросил Арно.

— Жена не замечает соперницы, ибо ее любовь безоблачна. Простите, я утомила вас безрадостными вдовьими умозаключениями, — Ирэна чуть сжала локоть Арно. — Обещаю теперь измучить банальными историями о местных красотах. 

— Вы не найдете слушателя неутомимее меня, — отшутился Арно, прижимая ладонь к груди. 

Он сам не ожидал, что рассказ о выросшем из леса парке так увлечет его, довольно равнодушного к искусству садовников. Но деликатное остроумие хозяйки Озерного Замка, ее умение выбирать слова очаровали и покорили его. Искусно избегая оговорок наподобие "взгляните туда" или "убедитесь сами в ловком обмане зрения", Ирэна провела его по выдержанному в агарийском стиле парку и вниз по холму, к его пейзажному собрату, и Арно словно воочию увидел зеленые галереи и беломраморные беседки. 

— Ваша служба проходила в Торке? — спрашивала Ирэна и, получив утвердительный ответ, заговорщицким тоном поясняла, что он, знакомый с северной природой уроженец юга, не обманулся бы, принимая торкскую лиану за виноградную лозу. 

Ветер утих, словно заслушавшись, на плечо лег теплый солнечный луч, и Арно наслаждался прогулкой, с искренним любопытством задавая вопросы и охотно припоминая то немногое, что было ему известно о редких деревьях. Но на душе было зябко — лучшее слово для смерзшихся комом несогласия и растерянности. С детских лет его окружала любовь, и ему не приходило в голову, что может быть иначе. Он никогда не задумывался о нелюбви. 

Валентин перехватил его до ужина, очевидно, не желая мучить ожиданием. 

— Пока что я не нашел в книгах того, что хотел, — он постарался подчеркнуть голосом, что поиски еще только начались, но Арно не питал иллюзий и почти не удивился, услышав просьбу посвятить Ирэну в тайну. 

— Я не против, — пожал он плечами. — Думал, ты уже пересказал ей историю в общих чертах. 

— Без твоего согласия я не стал бы этого делать. 

— Но почему ты спрашиваешь сейчас? Я прошел проверку на самостоятельность?

— Нет, — не поддержал шутливого тона Валентин, — ты должен был убедиться, что Ирэна достойна стать хранительницей секрета. 

— Это и без прогулки было понятно, — фыркнул Арно. — Нет, я не жалею, не думай! Но достаточно вспомнить девичью фамилию эрэа, чтобы убедиться в ее умении не сказать лишнего. 

— Благодарю за лестное мнение о нашей немногословности, но я полагался на другие таланты Ирэны.

— Думаешь, мне помогут припарки и травяные отвары? — скептически уточнил Арно. Валентин говорил, что его сестра знает малоизвестные свойства трав, но вообразить благородную даму с аптекарскими весами было гораздо труднее, чем признать совершенное владение языком цветов.

— Раны зашивают или прижигают.

— Ты хочешь найти способ развеять проклятье? — догадался Арно. — Врачевать тем же способом, каким был нанесен вред?

— Да. Ирэна могла найти в библиотеке предание или поверье, да хоть сказку, которые будут нам полезны. Мы не представляем ход мыслей… той девушки, и потому не знаем, как обратить вспять ее поступок.

Вечером они рано разошлись по своим комнатам — вернее, Арно, охваченный морозной внутренней дрожью, поспешил покинуть гостиную. Спать не хотелось, занять себя было нечем. Он покружил по комнатам, бездумно ощупывая резную мебель, напольные часы, чеканные подсвечники и витые столбики балдахина, пытаясь как-то отвлечься от муторного, тоскливого ощущения. В конце концов забрался в кровать — по двум низким ступеням, это он выучил еще в первую ночь, — и долго вертелся с боку на бок, отмахиваясь от невнятных мыслей. Сон упал на него тяжелым душным покрывалом, повлек от одного тусклого видения к другому. Арно просыпался, не понимая, что проснулся, и засыпал снова, не понимая, что уже спит. А под утро ему приснилась Джисел. Он мгновенно узнал ее комнату — узкую кровать, накрытую лоскутным одеялом, огромный сундук с окованными медью углами, в котором хранилось приданое, переложенное мешочками с ароматными травами, тяжелый табурет у окна. Ставни были распахнуты, Джисел стояла в потоке света, бережно прижимая что-то к груди, и напевала. Невнятная песня сложилась в ожесточенный речитатив: "не видеть, не познать", "тьма к тлену"… Выплюнув яростное "дотуда, где не расцвела любовь", Джисел обернулась молниеносным слитным движением, будто готовилась броситься на врага. И Арно проснулся, повторяя вслух строки, показавшиеся невольно подслушанными и позабытыми: "Дотуда, где не расцвела любовь". Он рывком сел в кровати, провел ладонями по лицу, стряхивая сон, как паутину. Но тень его надолго осталась с Арно — ознобом на кончиках пальцев и зудящим желанием по-птичьи склонить голову набок, чтобы лучше вглядеться в воспоминания. 

За завтраком Валентин, наверное, что-то в нем заметил и счел нужным спросить:

— Отложим прогулку по нижнему парку? 

— Почему это? — встрепенулся Арно. 

— Валентин, я взываю к вашему милосердию, — мягко вмешалась Ирэна. — Отвага, с которой виконт Сэ перенес вчерашнюю прогулку, и терпение, с которым он слушал мои истории, достойны как минимум визита в лабиринт. Мы столько раз упоминали жемчужины нижнего парка, что было бы жестоко откладывать знакомство. 

— Прогулка была замечательная! — запротестовал Арно.

— Полагаю, мужчины и женщины по-разному воспринимают парки, и так повелось с детства. Девочкам нравятся яркие пышные соцветия и тень беседок, а мальчикам не терпится покорить великанов в броне из коры. И они не боятся довести нянек до слез, увлекшись прятками. 

Арно с деланным недоверием вскинул брови:

— Неужели ваш брат, этот образчик вдумчивости, лазал по деревьям?

— И довольно успешно, — подтвердил Валентин. — Меня ни разу не застигли в предосудительном положении и не отчитали за испорченную одежду. У меня был лучший наставник по шалостям, — он резко умолк. Арно поежился: по затылку, вздыбливая волоски, прошелся легкий холодок — словно печаль Ирэны и Валентина, сгустившись, обрела призрачную плоть. Чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, он начал рассказывать, как впервые забрался в Сэ на дуб, помнящий еще его прадеда. Балладу из этого конфуза было не сложить, а вот забавные куплеты удались бы на славу.

***

Неплохо представляя план парка после прогулки и подробного рассказа, Арно догадался, что Валентин поведет его, отперев отделяющую верхний парк решетку. 

— А статуи в нижнем парке есть? — невинно поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — слегка удивился вопросу Валентин.

— Жаль, — расплылся Арно в улыбке. — В Сэ возле пруда стоит мраморный олень. Девушки украшают его рябиновыми бусами…

Ему явственно представился этот олень — белоснежный, с нагретыми солнцем боками, склоненный к собственному отражению в пене облаков и небесной лазури. Горло на миг перехватило.

— Полагаю, не только ради красоты или из желания отогнать нечисть, — заметил Валентин.

— Скорее наоборот — приманить. Когда девица хочет подарить первую ночь господину, она вешает на оленя рябиновые бусы. 

— Пытаюсь представить такой обычай в Васспарде.

— Уж прости, но олень для развешивания бус подходит больше спрута. А остальное — вопрос пылкости девиц и наличия рябины, но на худой конец подойдут и шишки. 

— Нет, рябина подходит лучше, — предельно серьезно и даже вдумчиво изрек Валентин. — Она горчит, как обреченная любовь.

— Расскажи про лабиринт, — попросил Арно, чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний и отголосков сна. 

— Внешняя его стена состоит из густо посаженых кустов, — с готовностью начал Валентин, — а сам лабиринт — из каналов, в которые высажен золотистый каданский тростник. Чувствует он себя в Марагоне отменно: стены поднимаются выше головы рослого мужчины.

— Но мы идем не ради таинственного шепота тростника? — догадался Арно.

— Если не ошибиться с поворотом — а этого мы не допустим — выйдем к проточному водоему в сердце лабиринта. По поверьям, если бросить в воду монету и загадать желание, оно исполнится.

— И многим ли удалось купить мечту за суан? 

— О надеждах редко говорят вслух, — ровно ответил Валентин, пропуская мимо ушей насмешку. — Если ты не передумал продолжить прогулку, вход в лабиринт в трех шагах впереди. 

— Пойдем, — Арно протянул руку, и Валентин коснулся его ладони, принимая извинение за недавнюю вспышку.

Тропы, проложенные между заросшими тростником каналами, были достаточно широки, чтобы идти вдвоем, не задевая стены полами плащей и плечами — друг друга. Сыграло ли воображение шутку в очередной раз, но Арно мог поклясться, что четко осознал момент, когда он вошел в лабиринт. Исчезли все звуки, кроме сухого шелеста и редких всплесков. Шепот тростника навевал спокойствие, завораживал, соблазнял стать частью лабиринта, остаться в нем навсегда, бродить тихими коридорами, от тропы забвения — к смирению, от отрешенности — к безмятежности, равнодушию, одиночеству. Арно остановился и резко тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. 

— Дважды налево, разворот, потом еще раз налево и дважды направо. Так нужно идти? 

— Верно, — коротко откликнулся Валентин. 

Арно понял, почему они не пошли в нижний парк через любую из галерей: чтобы он мог вновь пройти лабиринт, покуда слуга у отомкнутой решетки будет ожидать его возвращения. Он сполна оценил тактичность Валентина, показавшего путь к исполнению желания и готового отвернуться, зажмуриться и зажать ладонями уши, чтобы сберечь тайну Арно. Сказать по правде, Арно не хотелось возвращаться в лабиринт в одиночку, ему было немного не по себе среди тростниковых стен. Чуть изменившийся плеск воды подсказал, что они вышли к пруду, и тут же Валентин замедлил шаг: 

— Мы пришли. Пруд прямо перед нами. В солнечную погоду на дне можно было бы разглядеть монеты. 

Арно не раз слышал о Драконьем источнике в Старом парке Олларии, о его волшебной способности воплощать мечты — но никогда к нему не ходил. К чему? Добейся сам того, чего хочешь, — это достойно благородного человека, в этом честь и слава. Но сейчас, под пасмурными осенними небесами, возле круглого зеркала пруда, его захлестнуло истовое желание поверить в чудо. Арно порадовался, что не захватил с собой кошель: для его просьбы монет было мало, слишком ничтожной получилась бы плата. Должно быть, Валентин по лицу прочитал его намерение и тихо подсказал:

— Пруд в двух с четвертью шагах от тебя.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Арно.

Он на ходу развязал ворот сорочки и вытащил висящее на витом кожаном шнуре серебряное кольцо — самое простое, недорогое, потускневшее от времени, немного поцарапанное. Вор на такое не позарился бы, а для Арно оно значило немало — это была и его подпись, и ключ к дверям родного дома. Приложенное к письму или переданное доверенному человеку, оно стало бы залогом того, что просьба будет услышана и помощь придет. Сдернув шнур через голову, Арно стиснул в кулаке теплый от его тела металл.

— Не стану притворяться, будто верю в тебя. Скорее уж, почти совсем не верю, — честно сказал он. Его просьба, звучащая лишь в мыслях, бьющая по венам голосом сердца, не могла быть лживой. — Но если есть хоть ничтожный шанс, что ты услышишь и захочешь, сумеешь помочь, я должен попытаться. 

Он вспомнил полное достоинства смирение Ирэны, выдержку, с которой она исполняла тягостный дочерний долг, гордость, не позволяющую ей роптать на судьбу. И звучащую в ее голосе осень — пору увядания и сумерек. Арно тогда подумал: может быть, кто-то, похожий на Эмиля с его неукротимым жизнелюбием, сумел бы вернуть весну хозяйке Озерного замка. 

— Я прошу у тебя счастья для Ирэны Придд. — Кляча твоя несусветная, выбранил он себя, она же теперь носит другое имя! — Для сестры Валентина, — поправился он и едва не отвесил себе подзатыльник: у Валентина же две сестры! — Теперь она носит имя Альт-Вельдер, но все равно она — Придд, по крови и по духу. Я прошу, чтобы в ее жизнь пришло счастье, какое она сама для себя изберет. И помоги Валентину!

Он разжал ладонь, прислушался. Ему показалось, что он различил негромкий, но гулкий всплеск. Он еще постоял, не зная толком, что делать дальше, и наконец окликнул: 

— Валентин? Пройдем лабиринт до конца?

— Непременно, — отозвался Валентин сбоку. Надо же, Арно и не заметил, как тот подошел. 

Они обогнули пруд, снова углубляясь в сплетение троп. Подавленность исчезла, но почему-то казалось правильным не разрушать разговорами тихо шелестящую тишину коридоров.

У выхода из лабиринта они помедлили, отдавая долг памяти виконту Альт-Вельдеру, полковнику талигойской армии, и двинулись к замку. На полпути Арно оступился, взмахнул руками, машинально ухватился за Валентина — точнее, сгреб его плащ — и едва не упал, когда ткань под его весом поползла вниз. Валентин тут же подхватил его под локоть, дернул на себя, помогая выпрямиться. 

— Я порвал твой плащ? — удивился Арно.

— Нет. Просто ослабела застежка. 

Дальше обошлось без происшествий. 


	5. Chapter 5

Тем вечером Арно показался Валентину немного апатичным, словно собственные мысли занимали его больше, чем происходящее вокруг. Валентин смотрел, как он рассеянно перебирает струны, и не видел той легкой, окрыленной рассеянности, что отличает грезы от переживаний, но и уныния тоже не замечал. Арно будто пытался что-то вспомнить, сам не ведая, что позабыл. Так и не нащупав ни мелодии, ни нити беседы, он рано ушел в свои комнаты. Валентин не последовал за ним, решив не мешать размышлениям, а вместо этого обратился к сестре:

— Если будничные хлопоты и заботы гостеприимной хозяйки не утомили вас, я просил бы уделить мне время. 

Ирэна плавным движением вытянула нить, завершая стежок, подняла взгляд от вышивки:

— Вы хотите что-то рассказать? Или расспросить меня? 

— Рассказать и попросить совета.

Ирэна вколола иглу в полотно, убрала наперсток в шкатулку для рукоделия и чинно сложила руки на коленях. 

— Я хочу рассказать вам историю Арно, — начал Валентин. — Я заручился его согласием и надеюсь, что вы сохраните услышанное в тайне. 

— Если в том возникнет надобность, я промолчу и на исповеди.

— История удивительная, деликатная и затрагивает материи, в которые трудно поверить, пока с ними не столкнешься. 

Он стал рассказывать о чернокнижнике-недоучке и его невесте, оказавшейся гораздо одареннее жениха. Отдельные моменты Валентин мог передать слово в слово — казалось, стоит закрыть глаза, и он услышит голос Арно.  
Возможно, сам Арно нашел бы другие выражения, чтобы описать свои злоключения, был бы более ироничен, оберегая чувства недавно овдовевшей женщины. Но Валентин справедливо полагал, что сама история от этого не изменится, и Джисел — единственный раз он назвал ее по имени — не превратится из одержимой любовью пособницы в несчастную жертву совращения. Ирэна не прерывала его. Валентин знал, что сестра слушает очень внимательно, откладывая в памяти вопросы. Когда он закончил, Ирэна, помолчав, проронила:

— Все мои знания о травах могут оказаться бесполезными, когда им противостоит колдовство. 

— Признаться, я и не надеялся на чудодейственный отвар. Если бы Арно был отравлен, травы могли бы помочь. Но признаков отравления — по крайней мере, известных мне — нет.

— Но что, если сцена с зеркальцем — только умело разыгранный спектакль, а в действительности девушка влила в рот полубесчувственному Арно какой-то отвар? Комнату должны были обыскать, но фиал с ядом скрыть нетрудно, а уничтожить — еще проще. 

— Я думал об этом, — согласился Валентин, довольный совпадением их мыслей. — Но даже растоптанный в пыль фиал оставит следы, как и сам яд, — к примеру, придаст дыханию зловоние или сладость. При малейшем признаке отравления Арно дали бы противоядие или рвотное. Но прежде всего встает вопрос, как вышло, что минутное помрачение зрения обернулось беспамятством и слепотой? Такое не списать на ошибку лекаря.

— Вы прозорливее меня. И смелее. Покуда я ищу приземленное объяснение, вы не боитесь признать, что многие знания утрачены. То, что из поверий перекочевало в сказки, стерлось из повседневности и стало тем опаснее, чем реже напоминает о себе.

— Увы, — покачал головой Валентин, — сказки учат нас, что со смертью ведьмы развеивается и наложенное ею заклятье. 

— Если бы я услышала историю от иного рассказчика, заподозрила бы искусную мистификацию. Слишком неправдоподобно, чтобы оказаться истиной, настолько безрассудно, что начинаешь стыдиться собственного скепсиса. 

— Сожалею, если не сумел вас убедить, — холодно ответил Валентин.

— У меня не было намерения упрекнуть вас в легковерности. Если вы поделились со мной тайной друга — значит, верите ему.

— Так и есть. 

Брошенные в камин ароматные травы давно истаяли сладко-терпким дымком. Ветер в который уже раз бросился грудью на замковые стены, глухие к его заунывному пению. Пламя чихнуло, с громким треском рассыпав искры. Валентин, поправив поленья кочергой, против воли засмотрелся на уничтожающий любую тайну огонь. 

— Если недруги нашего отца захотят добраться до него через наследника, какую приманку они вам приготовят? — тихо спросила Ирэна. — Вы уязвимы перед тем, кто предложит вам искреннюю дружбу. 

— В этом случае охотник сам угодит в свои силки. 

— Если бы вы знали, сколько фрейлин уверяли меня в своем расположении, — слабо улыбнулась Ирэна, — и сколько дам изъявляли желание быть моими наставницами при дворе!

— Я верю Арно, — твердо ответил Валентин и с облегчением выдохнул, услышав в ответ:

— Я тоже. Когда вы написали с дороги, что прибудете в обществе Арно Савиньяка, чье путешествие инкогнито омрачено недугом, я восприняла это как призыв удвоить бдительность. Такова наша жизнь, что недоверчивость мы впитали с молоком кормилицы, а интриги сопровождают нас с того мига, как повитуха обрезала пуповину. Единственное мое оправдание — тревога за ваше благополучие. Мне показалось, что у вас возникли сомнения не в подлинности личности виконта Сэ, а в случайности вашей встречи. Я подумала, что искусный притворщик сумеет достоверно разыграть слепоту, намеренно не замечая препятствий и глядя мимо собеседника. 

— Но вы переменили мнение. 

— В первый же вечер. Арно Савиньяка невозможно заподозрить в подлости, в тонком и низменном притворстве, которые должны сопровождать подобный обман. Он, словно пламя, сияет ярко и светло. Душевная скверна его не коснулась — ей нечем питаться, она обратится в пепел задолго до того, как сумеет укорениться в сердце. Он пострадал от темного искусства, но даже это не бросило тень на его внутренний огонь. 

— Спасибо вам, сестра.

— За искренность? Не стоит. Меня нельзя назвать чувствительной, я никогда не считала слезы тем волшебным средством, которое поможет вымолить у судьбы желаемое или подарит утешение. Но когда я вижу помертвелый взгляд Арно, мне чудится, что моя душа корчится в рыданиях, бесполезных и унизительных, какой только и может быть жалость по отношению к сильному человеку. Вы верно поступили, когда привезли его в Озерный замок. Вдруг скопившееся на дне пруда золото и серебро переплавится в настоящее чудо?

— Я хотел попросить вас поискать в библиотеке, возможно, упоминание схожего заклятья или описание исцеления от необъяснимой слепоты. 

— Я приложу все силы. У меня тоже есть просьба. 

— Слушаю, — склонил голову Валентин.

— Когда вы войдете в лабиринт… когда будете стоять у озера желаний, не оглядывайтесь назад. 

— Вы просите забыть о… 

Ирэна покачала головой.

— Я заклинаю вас не вмешиваться в мою судьбу. Все, что могло, со мной уже случилось. Моя доля не была ужасной и волей отца не станет таковой впредь. Я прошу вас, — она подалась вперед, переплетая пальцы Валентина со своими, — придя к пруду, подумайте о настоящем. 

— Обещаю, — прижался Валентин губами к мягкой руке сестры. И почувствовал, как она осторожно сжала его ладонь:

— Я виновата перед виконтом Сэ. Я ожидала увидеть юношу, который вольно или невольно стал участником чужих недобрых замыслов, а он подарил мне волшебство, и утешение, и надежду. Если Создателю окажутся угодны мольбы обманывавшей мужа женщины, я буду просить для Арно исцеления.

— Ваш голос присоединится к моему, — тихо признался Валентин.

Наутро он едва не отказался от прогулки по нижнему парку. Вчерашняя рассеянность сползала с Арно, обнажая несвойственную ему подавленность. Под глазами залегли синие тени, указывая на то, что за ночь он почти не отдохнул. Валентину было хорошо знакомо чувство мучительного восстановления душевного равновесия, когда медленно и неохотно разжимается хватка путаного сна, просочившегося в явь. Нижний парк, безусловно, подождал бы, не сильно переменившись даже с первыми заморозками, но больше всех его красот Валентина манил пруд, лежащий в сердце лабиринта. Собственное нетерпение сыграло с ним дурную шутку, прорвавшись вопросом, и Арно тут же вскипел жаждой деятельности, словно это не он мгновение назад жевал вкуснейшую булочку с таким отсутствующим видом, что кухарка при виде него зарыдала бы от обиды. 

Беспечной прогулки не получилось. Валентин описывал особенности парка, радующего глаз уже третьего поколения Альт-Вельдеров, а в висках потревоженной птицей билась мысль, что Арно, отважный, смешливый, порывистый, но вовсе не легкомысленный, не проникнется легендой про волшебный пруд. Фыркнет, как олень с его герба, рассмеется, станет выспрашивать, будет ли желание исполняться по капле, или нахлынет разом. Гордец и упрямец, он не попросит за себя. Когда Арно огрызнулся, что мечту не получишь за суан, Валентин украдкой погладил застежку плаща. Он все решил для себя еще до того, как вчера заговорил с Ирэной, прежде, чем копыта Соберано застучали по плитам внутреннего двора, раньше, чем услышал историю о Джисел и ее колдовстве. Не иначе как промыслом Создателя он, уезжая из Васспарда, вытащил из шкатулки мешочек, в котором лежала фибула — морской змей, кусающий собственный хвост. 

Удивительно, однако Арно без возражений подошел к пруду. Валентин отвел взгляд, чтобы по движению его губ ненароком не прочитать секрет. Закрыв глаза, он медленно отцепил пряжку от плаща. Стиснул так, что крошечные чешуйки змея отпечатались на ладони. Опустил руку — пусть подарок уйдет в воду бесшумно, без брызг. 

— Я хочу, чтобы к Арно Савиньяку, виконту Сэ, сыну Арно Савиньяка и Арлетты, урожденной Рафиано, брату Лионеля, графа Савиньяка, и Эмиля, графа Лэкдеми, вернулось зрение. 

Единственным его желанием до встречи с Арно было не становиться графом Васспардом еще десятка два лет. Но не было той платы, что вернула бы к жизни Юстиниана. Валентин мог по капле сцедить всю свою кровь — Юстиниан не вернулся бы к нему. В милосердии своем Создатель не заставил его выбирать между мертвым братом и живым другом. 

Не открывая глаз, он вслушивался в отклик пруда: всплеск, с которым воды приняли чеканное серебро, давно стих, но что-то чуждое, нечеловеческое ворочалось, пробуждаясь, невидимое глазу, неосязаемое, непознаваемое в своей отрешенности. Валентин не смог бы сказать, благосклонно ли принято его подношение, услышана ли его просьба. Он замер, пытаясь уловить хоть слабый отблеск удовлетворения. 

— Пройдем лабиринт до конца? — предложил Арно, выводя его из оцепенения. Валентин всмотрелся в его лицо, зло прикусил губу. На что он надеялся? На мгновенное чудо? Что солнце победно засияет из-за туч, и пруд, как темное зеркало, сожжет пленившую Арно тьму?

Когда они возвращались от озера желаний, Валентин не сразу заметил, что лабиринт едва уловимо изменился. Ускользая от взгляда, отличия затрагивали чувства: схлынуло напряжение, растаяла смутная тревога. Должно быть, то же ощутил и Арно: он явно повеселел. Валентин бегло осмотрел его, но не похоже было, что эорий Савиньяк обошелся малой кровью. Арно не пытался соорудить повязку из платка, значит, не было и пореза. 

Уже за лабиринтом Арно споткнулся, зашатался, взмахнул рукой, задел бросившегося на помощь Валентина и едва не сорвал с него плащ. Ему, конечно, неоткуда было узнать, почему ослабла застежка. А Валентин промолчал о том, что на дне пруда, среди монет, аляповатых бус, серег и браслетов покоится теперь серебряная пряжка, сделанная по эскизу Юстиниана. Годы назад, когда Валентин увлекся легендами о морском змее, брат нарисовал для него свившегося в кольцо подводного дракона, и он же нашел ювелира, который изготовил пряжку. Получив подарок, Валентин зачарованно обводил пальцем зернышки чешуек, обрисовывал плавники и напоминающий корону гребень. Со счастливой улыбкой он приколол пряжку на плащ, дорожил ею, боясь повредить или потерять, приберегал для особых случаев. Два года назад змей поселился в малахитовой шкатулке как единственное памятное сокровище, а сегодня воссоединился с водной стихией. 

Дни пустились вскачь. Солнечные и пасмурные, дождливые, ветреные, выстуженные дыханием приближающейся зимы и упрямо не сдающиеся холодам — ни один из них не был пустым и скучным. Арно все же втянул его в авантюру. Началась она невинно — с просьбы проводить на кухню. 

— Зачем? — не понял Валентин.

— Тебя, может быть, и простят, а я не могу явиться к даме, не попытавшись задобрить ее после разлуки и добиться ее расположения впредь.

— Не стану спрашивать, почему неведомый некто извинит меня, но решительно не понимаю, как замковая кухня поможет тебе снискать благосклонность капризной дамы. 

Арно тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— У тебя все пальцы на месте? 

— Конечно, — Валентин был сбит с толку.

— Значит, тебе попадались исключительно покладистые лошади. А надо бы покусать тебя, чтобы являлся не с пустыми руками.

— Ты хочешь навестить Илгу!

— Что значит навестить? — возмутился Арно. — Мы с девочкой вызываем вас на скачку. Выберем место попрямее, поровнее, подальше от деревьев — и в галоп. 

— Не желаешь промять мориска Августа-Корнелия? — осторожно спросил Валентин.

— Не желаю! — вздернул подбородок Арно. — Мы отлично справимся вдвоем, ты только не вздумай поддаваться.

Опасное безумие, твердил себе Валентин, разбирая поводья и до рези в глазах всматриваясь в ровный, как столешница, луг. А если Илга угодит копытом в кротовью норку? Или с земли вспорхнет птица, испугает кобылу, та шарахнется в сторону, вскинется на дыбы… "Хмуриться заранее — приманить беду", — будто прошептал на ухо знакомый голос, и Валентин успокоился, перестал воображать ловушки. Под Юстинианом коня убили на полном скаку, а пострадала лишь его гордость. Нужно верить в умения Савиньяка и надеяться на их общее везение.

— Готов? — задорно улыбнулся Арно. Валентин невольно рассмеялся: вот ведь искуситель, куда там Повелителю кошек!

— Если ты не передумал. 

— И не надейся!

Арно отсчитал вслух, и Валентин поднял Соберано в галоп. 

Безумие, повторял он, отдавшись скачке, наслаждаясь бьющим в лицо ветром и единением с конем. Мориск летел над землей, повинуясь, казалось, не узде и шенкелю, а охватившему всадника азарту. Соберано был хорош, Илга и вовсе словно отрастила крылья, настолько легким и стремительным был ее шаг. Первоначальный замысел Валентина придержать коня растаял в охватившем обоих кураже. В этом состязании были только победители. 

Позже, когда запасливый Арно поделился прихваченными с кухни сухарями и сахаром, Валентин, скармливая Соберано угощение, задумчиво проронил:

— Сегодня мне открылся секрет твоей семьи. 

— Какой же?

— Все Савиньяки появляются на свет с морковью в одной руке и яблоком — в другой, — убийственно серьезным тоном поведал Валентин.

— Спасибо, что не с сахаром за щекой! — расхохотался Арно.

Они еще не раз выбирались в луга просто проехаться, провожая все дальше уходящую осень.

***

Когда они втроем встречались за завтраком или собирались в малой гостиной, чтобы провести вечер за музыкой и беседой, в ответ на немой вопрос Валентина Ирэна отрицательно качала головой. Старинные книги не могли подсказать, как победить рожденный безумной страстью мрак. Дождавшись полнолуния, они попробовали смыть жгучее золото солнца, поймав зеркалом серебряный свет луны. Арно согласился на процедуру, но не сумел скрыть свой скепсис и оказался прав. В другой раз, после спетой Арно любовной баллады, Ирэна отложила вышивку с йернскими шарами:

— Эта печальная история любви напомнила мне бытие Аристида Доброго. Его с королевой Бри разлучила ранняя смерть. Но в летописях есть упоминание о том, что король отказался от шанса на исцеление.

— Его недуг был смертельным, — озадаченно напомнил сестре Валентин. — Он поступил мудро, отказавшись от помощи шарлатана. 

— Вы помните, каким было предложенное лечение?

— К стыду своему, нет, — признался Арно. Валентин помнил, и то, что Ирэна заговорила на столь щекотливую тему, свидетельствовало об упорной, отчаянной вовлеченности. 

— В те давние дни бытовало поверье, что исцеление даже от смертельного недуга может подарить дева. Валентин, — опустила Ирэна ресницы, и он поспешил на помощь:

— Королю обещали исцеление, если он проведет ночь с невинной девушкой. 

— Как я понимаю, Аристид, чтобы не нарушить супружескую верность, отказался от целебного… э-э-э… отвара, — пробормотал Арно, слегка краснея. 

— В наши просвещенные времена это кажется дремучим суеверием. Но мне подобный сюжет напоминает историю о поцелуе истинной любви, который разрушает любое проклятье. Злу противопоставляют чистоту и бескорыстие. Вам ведь случалось слышать такие сказки? — деликатно уточнила Ирэна, и Арно с явным облегчением принялся наигрывать какую-то незатейливую мелодию.

Когда Ирэна вышла, Валентин приготовился к кавалерийскому наскоку, и Арно его не разочаровал: 

— Я правильно понял госпожу виконтессу?! — Кто бы подумал, что шепотом можно так выразительно кричать. 

— Абсолютно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Валентин. — В хрониках многократно повторяется, что король отверг предложенную ему деву. 

— Да кошки с королем! Мне-то что делать прикажешь?

— Не повторять ошибки Аристида Доброго — тем более, что ты не скован брачным браслетом. Я не раз уже замечал, что молодые служанки украдкой бросают на тебя очень красноречивые взгляды. 

— Рябиновые бусы созреют к следующей осени, — криво улыбнулся Арно. — Я не святой, были девушки на постоялых дворах, кого слепота не отпугнула. Эмилю за меня не пришлось бы краснеть. Но не мог же я брякнуть твоей сестре, что покушение на мое целомудрие несколько запоздало!

— Вряд ли ты сумел бы смутить своими признаниями бывшую фрейлину. Просто запомни мои слова: даже я, не самый искушенный зритель, замечаю интерес к твоей персоне. Эти девушки не видят в тебе виконта Сэ, но оттого их чувства не становятся менее искренними. 

Увы, если кто-то из служанок Озерного замка и оказался бойчее и смелее своих подружек, иных плодов, кроме обоюдного удовольствия, ее отвага не принесла. 

Почти каждый день они гуляли в парке: Арно было не удержать в четырех стенах, даже если это были стены библиотеки или примыкающий к оружейной галерее зал. Ему одинаково хорошо думалось на жесткой скамье или в мягких объятиях кресла, в седле или на ходу. По молчаливому согласию они не спускались к нижней стене. Валентин подозревал, что Арно неуютно среди шуршащих на ветру тростников. Двадцать третий день Осенних Скал выдался необычайно светлым. Солнце, готовясь залечь в зимнюю спячку, заливало все вокруг яростным золотом, дыхание морозным облачком срывалось с губ. Арно, остановившись возле унизанных багровыми ягодами кустов, особенно любимых птицами, покрутил головой, словно что-то искал, и вскинул взгляд прямо на солнце. 

— Сегодня ясный день, верно?

На один удар сердца Валентин примерз к дорожке, зачарованный зрелищем. А потом, сдернув перчатку, подскочил к Арно, зажимая тому глаза ладонью. Мгновение застыло каплей янтаря: приоткрытые губы застигнутого врасплох Арно, взмах ресниц, отозвавшийся в ладони нежной щекоткой, тронутая загаром кожа, медовая по сравнению с его бледной рукой... Арно дернулся было, но сразу заулыбался:

— Если у тебя замерзли руки, мог бы просто подышать на них. 

— Ты смотрел прямо на солнце! — Валентин смешался, не зная, как описать охвативший его страх. 

— И что оно мне сделает? — фыркнул Арно. — В глазах потемнеет?

— Не стоит рисковать напрасно. Нельзя повредить глаза.

— Ладно, уговорил, — Арно, отстранившись, демонстративно повернулся к солнцу затылком. 

Случались и скромные триумфы. Валентин мысленно похвалил собственную прозорливость, когда из берегового форта доставили письмо, запечатанное гербом с оленем. Лионель Савиньяк не выпускал из виду блудного брата. "Приличный человек, — описал незнакомца стражник, — слуга не из последних в богатом доме. Нездешний только". Пробежавшись кончиками пальцев по печати, Арно протянул письмо Валентину.

— Прочти, будь добр, — и поторопил, будто увидел колебания Валентина: — Ничего там между строк не найдешь. Не говорящего же ворона Ли посылать, если так трясется над бумажными секретами. 

У графа Савиньяка оказался угловатый почерк и сухой содержательный слог. "Граф Васспард, — писал Лионель, — я обращаюсь к вам, не будучи представлен виконтессе Альт-Вельдер должным образом. Надеюсь, это досадное обстоятельство не помешает эрэа принять мою благодарность за оказанное Арно гостеприимство. В равной мере я признателен и вам за помощь в пути и оказанное моему брату своего рода покровительство. В силу известных вам обстоятельств я обращаюсь к Арно, заручившись вашим содействием. Эмиль намерен провести зиму в Савиньяке. Он специально проедет через Южную Марагону, чтобы сопроводить Арно домой. Вояж моего младшего брата слишком затянулся. Если появление графа Лэкдеми в Альт-Вельдере нежелательно, Арно следует ожидать его по адресу, который укажет податель сего письма".

— Это точно Ли, — уверенно сказал Арно, — можешь не прощупывать письмо на предмет потайных заломов и не изучать под лупой каждый вензель. Отдал приказ — а ты скачи галопом. 

— Я распорядился, чтобы завтра, когда доверенный человек твоего брата явится за ответом, его проводили в замок. 

— Хочешь предъявить ему меня?

— На случай, если ты захочешь передать что-то на словах. Я, разумеется, напишу ответ графу. 

— Тебе еще за меня письмо сочинять, — усмехнулся Арно.

— Разумно ли это?

— А какой выбор? Я как-то попробовал написать десяток строк. Ли их изучил и с восхищением признал, что равного мне шифровальщика не отыскать. 

— Можно сделать прорези для строк на очень плотной бумаге, — предложил выход Валентин, — чтобы ты пером мог почувствовать границы. 

— На какие только ухищрения ты не пойдешь, лишь бы не сочинять в презренной прозе! 

Валентин готов был поспорить, что в ответном письме Арно братского почтения было не больше, чем послушания. Он напоминал рассерженного ежа — так и топорщился колючками обиды на старшего брата. 

— Ли поступает со мной, как с мальчишкой! — кипятился он, вышагивая по комнате. — Это как подарить мориска и запретить скакать галопом! Сначала отпустил, но сторожей приставил. Они, может, за одним столом со мной сидели и посмеивались, что я гарцую и корды не замечаю. А потом велел возвращаться в клетку, да еще Эмиля втянул!

— Возможно, граф Савиньяк больше не может скрывать твое отсутствие, — осторожно заметил Валентин. 

— А мое присутствие сильно всех осчастливит! — огрызнулся Арно. — Ты и сам домой не рвешься! — ткнул он обличительным перстом намного правее Валентина.

Валентин не стал напоминать, что гостит у сестры. На душе стало муторно: его бегство от нежеланного титула и имени неумолимо приближалось к концу. Минуты — серые, черные, багрово-золотые, веселые, печальные, одухотворенные — отсчитывали мгновения до того момента, как отец распорядится "не злоупотреблять гостеприимством сестры, уважая ее обстоятельства". 

— Это даже неплохо, что приедет Эмиль, — рассуждал Арно. Помолчал и добавил, как показалось Валентину, с тоской: — Жаль только, что я так и не увидел тебя. 

— Нельзя отчаиваться. 

Создатель, как фальшиво это прозвучало! Валентин даже передернулся от собственных слов.

— Да не о том речь, — возразил Арно. — У меня чувство, будто я знаю каждый уголок в замке. Знаю, что у кресел в малой гостиной вместо ножек — львиные лапы, портал библиотечного камина повторяет очертаниями беседку возле дуба, серебряный подсвечник на секретере в твоей комнате сделан на мотив мифа о Дафнии, а часы в столовой украшены сценами из Веннена. — Валентин слушал, затаив дыхание. — Скажешь, я все это нащупал? Тогда вот тебе еще: кресла обиты темно-синим бархатом с серебряными листьями, на шпалере в моей спальне выткана сцена о чуде святой Анории, а на неоконченной вышивке госпожи Ирэны даже я узнаю йернские шары. 

— Как такое возможно? — прошептал Валентин. 

— Рассмотрел постепенно. Сначала все было тусклым, обычное серое марево, потом цвета стали ярче и даже проступили всякие мелочи. Главное, лютню не выпускать из рук.

Это моя вина, загнанно думал Валентин, впиваясь ногтями в заледеневшие ладони. Я ошибся, попросил, чтобы к нему вернулось зрение, и не додумался добавить "навсегда". Теперь он может видеть так чисто и ярко, как прежде, но разве это не новая пытка?

— Вот только лиц по-прежнему не вижу, — продолжил Арно. Помедлил, словно собираясь с духом, и выпалил: — Позволь мне увидеть тебя. 

— Что от меня требуется? — без колебаний спросил Валентин.

— Просто постой смирно.

Валентин застыл, следя взглядом, как подходит Арно. 

— Левее, — тихо поправил он.

Арно встал напротив, поднял руку: 

— Последний шанс спастись от ощупывания. 

Валентин мягко взял его руку, поднес к щеке. Пальцы дрогнули, оживая.

— Ты выше меня, — констатировал Арно, — я так и думал. 

Левая рука присоединилась к правой, пробежалась по волосам Валентина, чуть взъерошив на висках. Пальцы очертили ухо, вдумчиво, словно запоминая рисунок, провели по завитку, помедлили на мочке. Перебрались на скулу, пробрались выше, отдернулись, наткнувшись на преграду ресниц, взметнулись, обводя брови, и стали плавно спускаться, мимолетно коснувшись губ. У Арно было напряженное лицо, словно он силился рассмотреть черты. Он чуть ссутулился, свел брови, от усердия закусил губу. Валентин закрыл глаза, отдаваясь прикосновениям — невесомым, удивительно мягким, будто Арно водил по его виску, щеке, подбородку лепестком или перышком.

[](https://i.ibb.co/bbdJnYh/534-1.jpg)

— Не ручаюсь, что сумел бы нарисовать портрет, — задумчиво сказал Арно, — но я тебя вижу. У тебя прямые волосы, худое лицо, и нос обычный.

Об узких губах и остром подбородке он то ли промолчал, то ли счел, что они не портят общую картину. 

— У меня серые глаза и каштановые волосы, — сообщил Валентин.

— Ты же не чужд поэзии, — укорил Арно. — Серебро и седоземельские соболя, на крайний случай — крепкий шадди. 

— Арно, я прошу об ответном одолжении, — решился Валентин.

— Дерзай.

Валентин закрыл глаза, как только его пальцы утонули в чуть волнистых волосах. Такой светлый оттенок называли льняным, но пряди, в отличие от грубоватых волокон, были мягкими и послушными. Волосы немного отросли с момента их встречи, на лоб теперь падала косая челка, и Валентин осторожно отвел ее в сторону, чтобы прочертить указательными пальцами дуги бровей, а потом двинуться дальше, на горячую, нежную кожу век, ловя чуть заметную дрожь. Провел пальцами по щекам, нащупал маленькую родинку на левой. От носа — к слову, не вздернутого, не острого и вполне себе северного — соскользнул к губам, пробежался самыми кончиками по нежному изгибу. 

— Все еще похож на Лионеля? — тихо спросил Арно.

Валентин открыл глаза и тут же снова опустил ресницы:

— Благодарю тебя.

***

Во время одной из редких прогулок втроем — Валентин забыл, в какой из дней от начала Осенних Ветров — Ирэна спросила у Арно, не мешает ли ее общество.

— Если вам хочется уединиться или что-то обсудить с моим братом…

— Нет! — возразил Арно. — Не покидайте нас, эрэа, прошу. И простите мою задумчивость. Мне вновь приснился тот сон. Кошки задери, я же и в первый раз не рассказал! — спохватился он, и Валентин почему-то уверился, что странный сон посетил Арно накануне визита в нижний парк. — Мне приснилась Джисел.

Валентин досадливо поморщился: после всех несчастий, которые причинила ему та девушка, Арно еще и называет ее по имени!

— Вы что-то вспомнили? — спросила Ирэна.

— Напротив. Мне приснилось не то, что было в действительности. Я застал Джисел, когда она полировала зеркальце каким-то лоскутом, что-то напевала про любовь и светилась от счастья. А в моем сне у нее было злое, жестокое лицо, она не пела, а что-то исступленно шептала, и не поглаживала свое зеркало, а так плотно прижала его к груди, словно хотела втиснуть в сердце. Потом она заметила меня, полоснула взглядом и заговорила.

— Что она сказала? — Валентин не сумел скрыть нетерпения. Он не сводил взгляда с Арно, чтобы не пропустить замешательство или сомнение.

— В первом сне — что-то про тьму, которая тянется к другой тьме, и место, где не расцвела любовь. Вчера я расслышал лучше. Она говорила про холод и мрак, притягивающие тьму, про нерожденную любовь и про то, что "ни одна дева не разглядит, не избавит". Какая-то бессмыслица, — пожал плечами Арно. — Я точно помню, что Джисел такого не говорила. И зеркальце не почернело.

— В тот день — может быть, — качнул головой Валентин. — Но ты застал только окончание ритуала. Может статься, девушка нашептала наказы зеркалу, и оно почернело, впитав ее ненависть и жажду мести. А ты при свете дня увидел лишь морок. 

— Сны говорят с нами на причудливом языке, — добавила Ирэна. — Искажают истину, оживляют предчувствия — или пробуждают память. 

— Косвенное доказательство вашей правоты есть в самом сне, — согласился Валентин.

— Что ты разглядел? — прямо спросил Арно.

— Твое желание двигаться именно на север внушено не только музыкой. Девушка оговорилась, что в крае мрака и холода — а ты ведь не станешь спорить, что северной осени свойственно и то, и другое — лежит надежда избавиться от заклятья. 

— Джисел довела месть до конца, — тихо проронила Ирэна. — Обезумевшая от любви, она отказала вам в спасении от возлюбленной.

— Ей бы в законники, а не ведьмы податься, — проворчал Арно.

— Любой законник ухватится за формулировку, — возразил Валентин, — немедленно назвав замужних дам и вдов возможными спасительницами. Прошу простить мне легкость тона, — чуть поклонился он Ирэне. 

Та стиснула руки: 

— Если бы в моих силах было помочь…

Остаток дня Валентин ловил себя на том, что мысленно проговаривает злорадное обещание Джисел. Засыпая, он в полусне пытался нащупать ускользающее понимание, а утром, открыв глаза, повторил его вслух. Слова не давали покоя, засели в памяти, будто шипы… Вот оно! Валентин в нелепой позе застыл над тазом для умывания, не замечая, как с лица на грудь бегут ручейки воды. Во сне Арно Джисел говорила о повязке на глазах, которую не дано было рассмотреть ни одной девушке, пусть бы и полюбившей слепца всем сердцем. Медленно распрямившись, Валентин привычными движениями вытер лицо — словно надевал маску, чтобы скрыть мимолетное ликование.

— Юстиниан, твоей памятью клянусь не действовать поспешно и не давать напрасной надежды, — прошептал он вслух. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать удобного случая.

***

Проходили дни. Где-то вдали от Озерного замка гонец, везший письмо герцога Придда, позевывая, седлал сменную лошадь, Эмиля Савиньяка будили по утрам сладкие поцелуи и ароматы сдобы, а день Валентина складывался из взглядов — в упор, украдкой, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, искоса, щурясь на солнце, до боли в глазах всматриваясь в тень. Он напоминал себе натянутую до звона струну. Казалось, он выучил об Арно все: как тот смеется, встряхивая головой, задумчиво закусывает губу, морщит нос, склоняет голову набок — десятки движений, сотни проблесков мыслей и оттенков чувств.

Вот и сейчас Арно, устав ждать, завозился, пробежался пальцами по корешкам отложенных Валентином книг.

— Ты так увлекся поисками сонета или под удобным предлогом разглядываешь пикантные гравюры?

— Зачем бы мне в таком случае так быстро перелистывать страницы? — рассеянно откликнулся Валентин. — Он должен быть в одном из томов… Подожди еще минуту. 

Он поднял взгляд и умолк. Лицо Арно пересекала повязка. 

— Не шевелись, — Валентин не понимал, шепчет он или кричит, но Арно послушно замер. 

Валентин подался вперед, боясь многого: и что пальцы пройдут сквозь призрачную лозу, не встретив сопротивления, что фантом развеется прежде, чем он вытащит колючки, что причинит боль неосторожным движением, что под повязкой окажутся пустые глазницы. Ему чудилось, что нутро смерзлось от смеси дикого страха и сумасшедшей надежды, но пальцы не дрожали. Он потянул прочь шип, впившийся в правое веко, и следом тот, что торчал из ранки на щеке, и еще один, царапающий бровь. Скользнул обеими руками на затылок, нащупал тугой узел. Шипы терзали его пальцы, выступившая из глубоких проколов кровь превратила узел в скользкую твердую горошину. Валентин боролся с неподатливым лоскутом наощупь, молча вздрагивая, когда шип вонзался под ноготь, терзал комочек ткани, не замечая, как, не выдержав усилия, трескается ноготь. Он не позволял себе ни малейшего промедления, не мог, обогнув стол, встать за спиной у Арно или дотянуться до писчего пера и просунуть острый конец сквозь полосы ткани — так боялся выпустить из рук проклятый узел. Кромка столешницы болезненно врезалась в живот — он перегнулся далеко вперед, почти касаясь щекой виска Арно, и размеренное дыхание теплом оседало на его волосах. Валентин сломал еще один ноготь, согласен был сломать и палец — но тут узел наконец поддался. Он рывком сдернул перевитую шипастой лозой повязку и отшвырнул ее в сторону.

[](https://i.ibb.co/8DGYRPt/530-2.jpg)

Арно захлопал ресницами, Валентин торопливо повел ладонью перед его лицом. Тот нахмурился, отодвинулся, уходя от движения. Валентин опустился, почти рухнул в кресло и закрыл глаза. Пальцы жгло огнем. Он услышал шаги, потом на него упала тень. Валентин поднял голову и встретил прямой темный взгляд, живой, осмысленный и ясный.

— Я был прав, — тихо сказал Арно. — У тебя глаза цвета серебра. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В расступающейся тьме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901020) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)




End file.
